Inevitável
by Bel Black
Summary: Seus toques e seus sorrisos,eram o que ele mais odiava. Odiava pelo simples fato de não conseguir odiar.shortfic  Sesshoumaru
1. Inevitável

**Inevitável**

Eu a odiei desde o primeiro momento que a vi. Era irritante sua bela forma de sorrir,irritante aquela sua risada sincera e aqueles olhares tão expressivos que ela lançou ao me conhecer.

Ela era a noiva do meu irmão mais novo. Nunca nos demos bem. Eu e meu irmão,quero dizer. Ele sempre foi resmungão demais,chato demais,idiota demais. Não consigo entender como ela se apaixonou por ele. Ela é tão doce e tão calma para alguém como Inuyasha.

Foi numa tarde de sábado em que ela veio na nossa casa. Ele viajara a negócios para passar o fim de semana,e ela não sabia porque não havia ouvido os recados da secretária eletrônica. Ela chegou com aquele sorriso doce e me cumprimentou simpática. Eu não falei muito,na verdade,resumi onde ele fora. Ela se decepcionou pelo que me pareceu,mas depois veio com perguntas sobre o meu violão. Expliquei a ela que cantava nas horas livres,e ela insistiu para ouvir. Eu neguei,afirmando que cantava mal,mas ela insistiu mais. E com aqueles olhos castanhos pelos quais eu havia me encantado,ela fez um apelo. Acabei cedendo,e não sei como ou porque,mas depois de um tempo já estávamos juntos na cama.

Ela não é oferecida,e eu posso ser irresistível,mas não a ponto de roubar a mulher do meu irmão. Acontece que apenas _aconteceu. _Não conversamos muito,não trocamos palavras bonitas ou juras de amor. Não fizemos promessas.

Mas precisávamos estar juntos daquela forma. Nossos corpos apenas se encaixavam com precisão. Não ligamos para nada que aconteceria depois,não lembramos de Inuyasha.

Ela não me impediu em nenhum momento de me perder naqueles olhos castanhos,ou de mergulhar mais profundamente naquele mar negro que eram seus cabelos. Ela sorria quando eu acariciava seu rosto branco,e era um sorriso evasivo mas não sem emoção. Ela não parecia arrependida de nada que tinha feito. Mas não parecia contente consigo mesma. Talvez o sentimento de culpa as atormentasse,talvez ela não conseguisse me encarar mais quando ele estivesse por perto.

Mas era inevitável.

Repetimos esses encontros diversas vezes,com ou sem ele por perto. Porque ele não descobriria,era idiota demais para isso. Idiota demais para ela.

Mas a cada dia eu perdia mais o sono,cada dia que ela estava deitada em minha cama,de costas para mim. Fingindo dormir. Sim,porque eu sei que ela também demorava a adormecer depois de tudo. Era um desejo mais carnal,sem sentimentalismo,sem amor.

Pelo menos não por ela. Eu não sei em que ponto comecei a sentir frios na barriga quando ela me beijava. Não sei em que ponto comecei a me arrepiar cada vez que ela passava suas unhas nas minhas costas de um jeito um tanto quanto sedutor. Mas sei que passou a ser para mim,algo muito mais significativo.

Ela sempre sorria de um jeito indescritível antes de se virar e dormir. E eu não correspondia,não sabia como fazê-la achar que não era nada pra mim. Mentir nunca foi muito o meu forte. Nessas horas eu costumo ser inexpressivo,ficar calado.

Perdia-me naqueles cabelos negros e sedosos a minha frente. Por vezes,eu os acalentava,e ela se aproximava mais para que eu pudesse ouvir sua respiração e seus suspiros.

Mas ela não se abraçava a mim na hora de dormir. Eu sempre acordava e a via de costas,ou por vezes não a encontrava. Ela ia embora sem se despedir. Era melhor assim.

Uma vez pude vê-la indo até o banheiro,e demorar um longo tempo para sair de lá. Talvez ela quisesse se sentir limpa de mim. Limpa de todos os toques da noite anterior,todas as carícias,todo o sentimento que ela sentia de culpa.

Mas ainda assim,era inevitável que aquilo se repetisse,da mesma forma que era inevitável o sol nascer todos os dias de verão em que nos víamos.

E isso se repetiu por diversas noites. Noites essas,em que éramos apenas Kagome e Sesshoumaru. Só nós mesmos,sem medo,sem culpa,sem ressentimento.

Mas da última eu não esquecerei nunca. Ela me tocou diferente,e seu beijo pareceu muito mais intenso. Assim como o brilho do seu olhar antes de se virar e dormir. Quando nossas carícias cessavam,eu notava que ela era dele. Sempre foi dele,afinal.

Mas ela não pareceu feliz ao passar o batom na frente do espelho e buscar sua bolsa em cima da minha escrivaninha. Não parecia alegre,não parecia satisfeita com sua vida perfeita de contos de fadas. Era artificial toda aquela felicidade dela e dele,era artificial o beijo carinhoso deles. Não se comparavam nem de perto aos nossos.

E ela passou um batom vermelho nos lábios antes de sair. Olhou-me como se quisesse dizer algo que não conseguia.

Contentei-me apenas em manchar seu rosto ao beijá-la fervorosamente. Ela não contornou o batom novamente,apenas me olhou sem nada dizer. Mas tenho certeza de que aquele olhar disse muito mais do que ela pretendia me deixar saber.

Ela buscou a bolsa e colocou a aliança no dedo da mão direita de uma forma automática.

Fiquei a observando,bêbado apenas com sua presença,com seu beijo,com tudo que ela me fazia sentir nas noites em que passávamos juntos. Era sempre assim que ela me deixava mesmo. Como um alcoólatra que bebera excessivamente de sua bebida mais forte e mais querida,mas ainda assim não se sentia satisfeito. Não bêbado o suficiente.

Ela se aproximou de mim,e pela primeira vez,me abraçou forte para depois dar um beijo lento e carinhoso em meus lábios sedentos dela. Apenas dela.

Ainda posso sentir seu olhar me perfurando,no momento em que percebi que aquela era a última vez. A última vez que ela foi minha,apenas minha.

Não pude fazer nada ao vê-la cruzar a porta e sair do meu apartamento sem sorrir. Sabia que seria assim. Sabia que um dia ela iria para não mais voltar. Só não esperava sofrer por isso. Não esperava abraçar os lençóis que ainda inebriavam o seu perfume para curar a sua falta. Não queria ter me envolvido a esse ponto.

Mas foi inevitável.

Guardei a lembrança daquele último beijo e daquele último olhar. E seu olhar foi o que mais machucou. Foi triste,cansado,crucial. Foi o olhar que eu preferia nunca ter visto partindo dela.

Ela deixou apenas sua lembrança comigo,e eu fiquei olhando para a porta feito um tolo. Com o peso da frase que nunca disse a ela. Nunca tive coragem de dizer,apenas quando ela se virava e já parecia adormecida. Em seu inconsciente ela as conhece. Embora isso não faça muita diferença.

Fiquei parado,a observando sair do meu apartamento,da minha vida. De uma vez por todas. Sem retorno,sem me deixar nada. A não ser as três palavras e últimas que ela disse antes de fechar a porta. Olhando-me sinceramente e intensamente,pude ouvir o fim daquilo tudo dito por seus lábios borrados de batom. Porque ela disse "eu te amo" antes de ir embora.

* * *

Gente,eu sei q tá uma bosta essa fic 

Desculpem por postar algo assim,mas é que eu não aguentei .

sabe,foi uma inspiração monetânea,e eu precisei escrever x)

se tiverem gostado,comentem por favor \o/

bjos #


	2. Palavras

**Capítulo 2- Palavras**

Ele se revirou na cama,incomodado,como estivera nos últimos dias. Era sempre difícil demais dormir quando sabia que teria aqueles sonhos. Sonhos que foram extremamente reais um dia,e isso os tornava muito mais angustiantes e pesarosos.

Ele podia sentir seu perfume,podia até mesmo lembrar do gosto do seu beijo,seus suspiros,seus sorrisos. Mesmo que nunca mais pudesse vê-los. Ou tê-los.

O celular tocou num toque irritante para aquela hora da manhã. Ele concluiu que já devia ser tarde,mas sequer se moveu da cama. O celular continuou,persistente e chamativo,e ele não teve escolha a não ser bater nele com a mão esquerda e derrubá-lo do criado-mudo. Retornaria a ligação depois que acordasse,mas aquela não era hora pra isso.

O celular recomeçou a tocar,e já irritado,Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos com dificuldade e levou instintivamente as mãos à cabeça que doía muito. A bebedeira da noite anterior explicava a ressaca. Embora o único e real motivo de se afundar na bebida ainda fosse ela.

Olhou para o lado vazio na cama de casal,e sentiu um aperto estranho no peito. Doía muito mais do que ele esperava,acordar e não ver aquela cascata de cabelos negros e brilhantes a sua frente. Era terrível. Mas ele sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia.

Lavou o rosto no banheiro,e foi atender o celular que ainda tocava insistentemente. Era o número dele. O cara que inha tudo que ele queria.

-Que é?

-Bom dia pra você também,Sessy...-o irmão retrucou risonho.

-Já falei para não me chamar desse apelido ridículo.

-Eu vou muito bem,e você,maninho?

Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado,e ao ver que não receberia nenhuma resposta educada,Inuyasha prosseguiu:

-Escute...Hoje o almoço será em família,certo? Mamãe e papai querem que você venha.

-Por que?

-Adivinha porque!-Inuyasha deu uma risada- Será que é porque você também é filho deles?

-Quis dizer: _por que jantar em família?_ Algo de especial?

-Você verá...Te esperamos às 13 horas.

-Mas...

-Tchau,Sessy...-e desligou ainda dando risadas por conseguir irritar o irmão.

Ele jogou o celular na cama e xingou baixinho um palavrão muito indecente. Não agüentava a imaturidade do irmão,que cismava em ainda implicar com ele como quando eles eram crianças. Inuyasha não crescera nunca,como Kagome podia preferir a ele?

E ela realmente o preferia? Sesshoumaru tinha plena consciência de que era melhor que o irmão em tudo. Não só em beleza,educação,maturidade,carinho...Mas também na cama. Por que ela viria atrás dele se o outro desse conta do recado? Isso só pode querer dizer que ele não a satisfazia como devia.

-Uma pena...-ele murmurou antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro.

Deixou a água quente descer pela sua nuca,enquanto mil pensamentos ocupavam sua mente. Entre eles,como ela agiria neste almoço. Com certeza faria como sempre fizera,daria um sorriso e não trocaria mais palavras do que o necessário. "Boa tarde", "Como vai?" e "me passa o sal,por favor?" eram as poucas coisas que eles falavam na presença dos outros. Era sempre assim,mas ele sentia que desta vez podia ser diferente. Kagome estaria agindo de forma estranha depois de não vir mais encontrá-lo? Ele não sabia. Mas ela sentia falta tanto quanto ele,disso ele podia ter certeza absoluta.

Saiu do banho,e depois de se arrumar fez questão de passar seu perfume preferido. Não queria mostrar-se abatido perto dela. Queria que ela pensasse que ele estava muito bem,obrigado. Mesmo que todas as noites saísse para beber com os amigos,e pegasse uma vadia qualquer. Vadias serviam apenas para isso mesmo. Pegar uma vez,usar,abusar e depois ir pra casa dormir tranqüilamente antes de voltar a sua vida normal.

Com ela era diferente. Sentiam prazer,mais do que qualquer outro sentimento,mas com o tempo isso foi mudando. Pelo menos para ele. Seria difícil poder afirmar isso da parte dela. Ele não a conhecia,ele não viajava com ela,ele não ia ao cinema com ela,ele não a apresentava para os amigos como 'minha noiva Kagome',não beijava a testa dela antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer,não ouvia dela um 'eu te amo' freqüentemente,não recebia ligações dela pela manhã e pela noite,não saía para caminhar com ela. Ela sempre pertenceu ao outro,afinal.

Mas ela o procurava,ela precisava daquilo. Precisava sentir-se dele,precisava dos beijos dele,carícias. Talvez ele não fosse assim,tão dispensável. Sorriu por dentro ao entrar no carro e se dirigir até a casa em que o irmão morava com os pais. Até nisso ele era infantil...Sesshoumaru sempre preferiu a liberdade,e procurara muito cedo um apartamento para morar sozinho.

Assim que chegou na mansão dos pais,viu que não era o único convidado. Metade da família parecia estar ali. Ele suspirou só em pensar em ter que falar com todo mundo.

Tocou a campainha,e a porta foi aberta pelo mordomo.

-Boa tarde,senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Boa tarde...-ele respondeu fazendo pouco caso,e entrou pelo hall em direção a sala de jantar.

Na mesa estavam reunidos seus pais,seus avós,suas duas tias e seus dois tios,Inuyasha e Kagome e sua prima Kagura com seu irmão mais novo. Todos os olhares recaíram sobre Sesshoumaru quando ele entrou na sala pisando firme,e ele sentiu que Kagome o perfurava com suas orbes castanhas quando ele se sentou ao lado de Kagura.

-Boa tarde para todos. –cumprimentou simpático.

-Sessy!- Kagura jogou os braços envolta do seu pescoço e o abraçou forte. –Que saudade,priminho!

-Digo o mesmo,priminha...-ele respondeu entre risos.

Kagura era,sem dúvida,sua prima mais querida. Ela tinha longos cabelos que preferia sempre manter em penteados presos,olhos expressivos e um sorriso encantador. Sempre tivera uma queda por ele,e como haveria de não ter? Ele era tudo que todas as garotas queriam,e com ela não seria diferente.

Eles iniciaram uma conversa animada,que não passou despercebida por Kagome. Sesshoumaru podia ver que o noivo acariciava sua mão em cima da mesa,e falava sobre alguma coisa bem baixo para que apenas ela ouvisse. Por um momento,a moça pareceu desconcertada,mas após um beijo terno do noivo,ela acenou com a cabeça e se prontificou a conversar com a futura sogra.

Depois que todos almoçaram tranqüilamente,Inuyasha sequer aguardou a sobremesa ser servida ;se levantou e pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes.

-Eu queria anunciar aqui,com a família quase toda reunida,que eu e Kagome já marcamos a data do nosso casamento. Será daqui a um mês,e faremos uma grande cerimônia aqui mesmo no jardim que é grande o suficiente. –ele falou com a voz meio embargada e um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Kagome apenas sorriu falsamente alegre,e Kagura levou as mãos a boca antes de exclamar que adoraria vir a um casamento,que precisava de festa e tudo mais.

Sesshoumaru nada falou,não parabenizou os noivos na hora como todos,não sorriu falso,não desejou sorte ao irmão. Ele só queria sumir dali sem que tivesse de responder a um milhão de perguntas sobre o porque dele ter ficado tão transtornado com a notícia do casamento.

A sobremesa foi servida,e ele praticamente engoliu o mousse com o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta na vontade de gritar que aquilo não estava certo. Na vontade de socar Inuyasha até deixá-lo sem nenhum dente na boca.

Procurou insistentemente o olhar de Kagome,mas ela olhava para o prato apenas,sorrindo as vezes para o _futuro marido_ que cismava em mexer em seu cabelo ou acariciar suas mãos por instantes. Aquilo era nojento,era o que Sesshoumaru pensava. Eles não tem nada a ver. Será que apenas **ele **percebia isso?

Levantou da mesa,e foi para a sala conversar com todos. Kagura se prontificou numa alegre conversa com sua mãe sobre que roupa usaria na ocasião,cabelo,maquiagem e etc. Inuyasha conversava com seu pai e seus tios sobre os negócios da família,dona de uma empresa de eletroeletrônicos. Discutiam contas,números. Nunca fora bom em nada disso. Era completamente diferente de todos na família. Ele gostava de ler,de escrever...Não servia para herdar a empresa,seu pai o dissera uma vez,quando colocou Inuyasha na subgerência do local. Sesshoumaru não se importou _realmente_,pois aquela era a única coisa em que seu irmão mais novo era melhor que ele. Apenas naquilo. Mas perder Kagome para ele era simplesmente inaceitável.

Ele pegou um copo de bebida,e ficou na janela,observando o Jardim muito bem cuidado da mansão dos pais,local onde dentro de um mês ele veria a mulher que ele amou se casar com seu irmão.

Com este pensamento,a bebida pareceu muito ruim. E o nó na sua garganta apertou mais,e seus olhos pareceram incrivelmente cheios d'água. Mas ele não iria chorar. Não podia demonstrar sinais de fraqueza ali. Não na frente dele. Nem dela. _Muito menos dela..._

Teria passado o resto da tarde olhando-a sentada ao lado dele de mãos dadas com uma expressão distraída. Adorava olhá-la distraída daquele jeito,mas ela parecia preocupada,ou atormentada com algo. Podia ser ele. Ou podia simplesmente ser qualquer coisa sobre o casamento. É com isso que ela irá se preocupar daqui em diante. E ele precisava aceitar,por pior que fosse.

-Se continuar olhando assim eu não serei a única a perceber,priminho...-debochou Kagura,ao se encostar na janela,com um sorriso nos lábios. –Não imaginava a sua afeição pela noiva do Inu...

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça,e tomou um gole generoso de sua bebida. Preferia não ter que responder aquilo para a prima.

Olhou mais uma vez para o casalzinho feliz no sofá,e pôde notar que Kagome movia os lábios quase imperceptivelmente enquanto Inuyasha a olhava feio. Eles estariam brigando?

Não demorou muito para ela se levantar bruscamente e sair andando a passos firmes escada acima,com as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto branco. O noivo,no entanto,saiu pela porta da casa e pegou o carro. Sem entender nada,Sesshoumaru nem olhou Kagura antes de seguir Kagome.

O pensamento de que ela não estava bem o incomodava muito,e ele a seguiu até ela entrar na porta mais baixa do terceiro andar da mansão. Era o porão.

Ele entrou em seguida,e desceu as escadas,passando os olhos por aquele local que não visitava a tanto tempo. Ainda haviam caixas,um sofá velho,e muitas bugigangas.

Kagome se encontrava no sofá,apoiando o rosto nos braços estendidos no braço do sofá. Ela ofegava,e suspirava ao chorar pesadamente.

Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou na frente do sofá,e pensou em alguma coisa para falar,embora nada viesse a sua cabeça. O que deveria dizer a ela? Que podia esquecer o Inuyasha e tentar gostar dele? Que não precisava chorar por aquele trouxa? Nada disso lhe pareceu muito convincente,então ele apenas fez o que fazia nas muitas noites que passaram junto.

Passou as mãos levemente pelas suas cascatas de cabelos negros,que estavam cobrindo completamente seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. Ela pôde reconhecê-lo pelo perfume que exalava graças a proximidade em que se encontravam. Era seu perfume predileto,afinal. O perfume que sentia cada vez que fechava os olhos.

-Sesshoumaru...O que você?-ela ergueu os olhos,avermelhados graças ao choro.

-Shh...-ele fez sinal com um dedo nos lábios dela –Não me expulse,ok? Pode chorar se quiser...Eu posso te ouvir,te consolar...Mas sem perguntas...

Ela escorregou pelo sofá,e caiu sentada em frente a ele,ainda meio trêmula pela discussão com o noivo. Ele a observou secar os olhos,e ajeitar os cabelos do jeito que conseguiu. Ficava tão linda com aquele vestido,que só agora ele notara.

-Ele...Nós...-ela soluçou -Nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente! **Nunca! **

-Foi só uma briga,vai passar...-ele respondeu,embora desejasse intimamente que aquele fosse o término do relacionamento dos dois.

-Inuyasha é um idiota,Sesshou!-ela exclamou exasperada. E o chamou por aquele apelido que chamava antes. Ele não se importava que ela lhe desse apelidos. Ela podia tudo. Pelo menos para ele.

-Você sabe que eu concordaria veemente,mas isso seria jogo baixo...-ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Kagome deu uma risadinha rouca,e balançou a cabeça ao encará-lo com seus olhos extremamente expressivos,como ele sempre achara... Podia não ter dito nada,mas aquele olhar já significara muito para ele. Ao menos o suficiente para ele notar o passe livre que tinha para abraçá-la. Mais uma vez.

E o fez.

Abraçou bem forte,mas delicadamente. Sabia que era isso que ela queria,talvez por carência,não pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Não que Sesshoumaru não estivesse carente,mas queria poder abraçá-la assim,para sempre. Sem ter receio que alguém visse. Sem precisar pensar no irmão.

Afagou seus cabelos negros,e sentiu a maciez que eles possuíam,enquanto seu perfume a inebriava completamente. Se completavam a cada abraço,cada toque.

Não demorou muito até se encararem profundamente ainda abraçados,e encostarem seus lábios com pudor da forma que mais precisavam depois de tanto tempo. Um beijo rápido,simples,e calmo. As línguas dançavam de um jeito muito sensual,como quando se encontravam naquelas noites,mas Kagome parecia fazer seu melhor. Parecia sentir muito mais falta dele do que Sesshoumaru podia imaginar. Ele prensara seu corpo contra o dela,com uma das mãos nas costas da jovem,e a outra em seus cabelos que tanto gostava. Ela acariciava seu rosto e sua nuca enquanto o beijava como nunca havia beijado antes. Teriam ficado ali,daquele jeito por muito tempo,se não tivessem ouvido passos correndo até o local.

Os dois separaram-se no mesmo instante,e Kagome ainda se deixou cair no sofá com o pretexto de parecer nem ter se aproximado de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha abriu a porta com brutalidade,e abraçou Kagome sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela,ignorando completamente a presença do irmão.

Ele falou coisas em seu ouvido,e ela fechou os olhos ao abraçá-lo mais forte,enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Talvez apenas tivesse fechado os olhos para não ter que encarar Sesshoumaru. Apenas por isso.

Ele sentiu pequenas ondas de raiva percorrerem sua espinha,e uma vontade enorme de gritar e socar Inuyasha o preencheu por completo. Embora ele tenha se contentado em sair do porão só. Sem falar nada. Sem fazer nada.

Era só _o outro. _Por pior que fosse,ele tinha de aceitar que era ele que a possuía,ele que trocaria alianças com ela daqui a algumas semanas.

Devia parar com isso,esquecê-la. Há tantas mulheres no mundo,por que gostar só dela?

Ele conseguiria não tocá-la nunca mais.

Prometera a si mesmo,e isso já era muito. Ela era _dele,_afinal. Nunca o amaria,nunca sentiria mais que atração. Pertencia a ele,terminaria junto com ele,casaria com ele. Ele,apenas ele. E só ele.

* * *

olá gente :D

desculpem insistir nessa fanfic,mas a Patrícia que me obrigou 8D

mentira,eu to amando escrevê-la,okz? eu sei q esses primeiros capítulos estão muito parados. mas do quatro em diante,tudo será muuuuito mais..hum..como dizer? caliente 8D escreverei detalhes,sabe? e o sesshou não vai desistir da Kagome,embora pareça isso.

espero que gostem da fi,é a minha primeira do casal :)

um beijão!


	3. Na escuridão dos seus olhos

**Capítulo 3 – Na escuridão dos seus olhos**

Aquela cena fora o suficiente para o levar embora daquele lugar. De vez.

Acenou pros pais,e explicou brevemente à Kagura que não estava se sentindo bem. Ela o olhou incrédula,mas não fez mais do que lhe dar um beijo na bochecha antes que ele batesse a porta ao sair.

Como eles conseguiam ser daquele jeito? Ele se perguntava já sentado no carro,as mãos no volante,e a cabeça no porão da casa. Ela não podia ser assim,tão falsa a ponto de beijá-lo daquela forma e depois aceitar as desculpas do noivo... Estava tudo muito fora dos conformes,muito fora do que devia ser. Antes de sair do porão ele ainda conseguira ver uma certa tristeza na escuridão de seus olhos. Tristeza que ela camuflava vivendo sua vidinha perfeita com seu noivinho perfeito. E isso o enojava,absolutamente.

Chegou em casa com um nó na garganta,e tirou os sapatos antes de se jogar no sofá com uma expressão derrotada. Kagome podia ser o que era,fazer todas suas merdas,mas ele não conseguia esquecer seu olhar. Nem seu sorriso.

Ficou muito tempo olhando pro nada,pensando no quanto sua vida tinha mudado por causa dela. Sempre fora mulherengo,nunca agarrara-se a uma mulher só... Mas quando estava com ela,queria apenas ela. E mais nada,nem ninguém. Ela o satisfazia,era o suficiente para fazê-lo feliz. Mesmo que fosse apenas às noites. Bastava o sol raiar que a realidade vinha a tona,e com ela toda sua obscuridade. Eles voltavam à suas vidinhas infelizes e superficiais,onde não se conheciam assim tão profundamente,onde todo e qualquer sorriso não tinha nada a ver com seu real motivo. Ele sorria quando estava com ela,ou quando pensava nela,ou quando ela mandava torpedos dizendo que iria nesta noite. Apenas isso o fazia sorrir de verdade. Não evasivamente. E agora isso o matava por dentro.

O telefone tocou abruptamente,e Sesshoumaru o atendeu com uma voz de poucos amigos.

-Sesshoumaru?-era Kagura,isso ele percebera- Está bem,priminho?

-Aham...-ele respondeu tentando enganar não somente a ela,mas também a si mesmo.

-Ahn...Eu vi como saiu daqui...-ela suspirou -Você não pode se abalar assim por causa deles...Eu acho que...

-Você tem razão,eu não farei mais isso...-respondeu a contragosto.

-Certo...O que acha de sairmos? Pra dançar talvez...?

-Seria legal,Kagura...-ele olhou no relógio-Ainda é cedo,quer que eu te pegue aí na sua casa,ou...?

-Eu passo aí. –ela animou-se – Quero dizer,estou perto,de carro...É mais prático...

-Tudo bem,eu te espero...

E desligaram com as formalidades normais.

Sair pra dançar,com uma garota. Sim,Kagura para ele seria sempre a garota com quem ele vivia brigando pelo sorvete com mais calda,a prima que perdia as corridas de cavalo que eles faziam na fazendo nas férias de verão... Agora estava muito mais bonita,mais interessante,e gostava dele. Por que não tentar? Podia ter futuro,seria bem melhor que esperar a boa vontade daquela que estava neste instante aturando seu irmão mais novo.

Vestiu uma roupa melhor,se perfumou e não precisou esperar muito para ter Kagura na porta de sua casa com as chaves do carro na mão. E ela estava muito bonita com uma roupa mais para dançar,parecia mais ousada. De longe era a priminha mais nova que ele nunca sonharia em sair...

Foram para uma boate muito badalada,dançaram e se divertiram a noite inteira.

E embora Sesshoumaru tentasse,não conseguia deixar de ver os cabelos de Kagome ali onde Kagura se balançava de acordo com a música. Ambas tinham os cabelos negros,compridos,muito parecidos...Mas Kagura era muito diferente de Kagome em vários outros aspectos,disso ele tinha plena consciência...

Só não conseguiu se controlar quando a música ficou mais envolvente,e a prima veio dançando mais perto dele,praticamente se insinuando a ele... E ele não resistira,sabia mais do que ninguém que ela também queria aquilo...

Apoiou uma mão na sua cintura,e passou suavemente a outra em seus longos e sedosos cabelos. Eles trocaram olhares muito significativos,e ela sorriu,dando passe livre para o que ele queria fazer a noite toda. Tocou seus lábios docemente,experimentando,depois de muito tempo,o que passara a fazer apenas em Kagome. Foi um selinho leve,e eles se olharam logo depois disso. Kagura deu um sorriso maior que o próprio rosto,tomando coragem o suficiente para beijá-lo mais profundamente,fazendo suas línguas dançarem de um jeito muito mais sensual do que ele esperava vindo de sua_ priminha. _

Era maravilhoso estar ali com Kagura,sem lembrar de nada,sem precisar se preocupar que os outros vissem...Mas seu beijo não se comparava com o daquela que ocupava seus pensamento noite após noite.

Quando já estavam no carro de volta para casa,ele começou a pensar no que fizera. Ele amava Kagura,mas não como mulher...Não podia enganá-la daquela forma...

Seria cruel demais.

Ela estava o levando para seu apartamento,mas sesshoumaru sabia que não seria capaz de tanto.

-Kagura,eu vou te deixar em casa apenas,ok?-ele anunciou com a voz falha.

-O que?-ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não podemos...Quero dizer,eu não posso te enganar,entende?-ele suspirou pesadamente -Não é certo fazer isso pensando nela.

-Como irá esquecê-la então,Sesshou?-ela estreitou os olhos,com as mãos no volante,o carro parado em frente a seu prédio.

-Ficando com você que não vai ser,não é? Isso é extremamente cruel...

-Eu não me importo!-ela exclamou inconformada.

Os dois se encararam sérios,e sesshoumaru acariciou carinhosamente seu rosto,ainda sem sorrir para ela.

-Eu te amo,Sesshou...-ela falou de olhos fechados apenas com o toque das mãos dele em seu rosto –Não me importo que você me use para esquecê-la...

-Mas eu me importo!-ele retrucou - Como acha que eu me sentiria ao usá-la dessa forma?

Kagura deu uma risada rouca,e olhou pra rua como se ela fosse muito mais interessante do que ter de encarar o primo.

-Eu já sabia que seria assim...Você ia amarelar por causa dela... Você sempre pertenceu a ela,afinal...-ela murmurou sem jeito.

Sesshoumaru não falou mais nada antes de descer do carro e voltar para casa a pé mesmo. Ouvir aquilo seria muito pior do que pegar a pesada chuva que começara a cair. Talvez fosse melhor dormir e esperar o dia amanhecer,embora o sol nunca lhe trouxesse as melhores lembranças. De noite,era diferente. Sempre. Até ela parar de visitá-lo.

Ele foi pra casa a pé mesmo,e não olhou para trás pra ver Kagura entrando em sua casa. Preferia qualquer coisa a ter de ver nos olhos dela toda a raiva. Ele estava errado,mas estaria mais errado ainda se a iludisse. Ela tinha de entender,porque assim seria melhor. Nem sempre o certo é o mais legal de se fazer. O certo nem sempre é o caminho mais fácil. E ele sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Como sabia...

Tentou dormir quando chegou em casa,mas ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro,pôde até sentir o perfume das madeixas de Kagome. O perfume,maldito perfume,estava impregnado no travesseiro,no lençol,no quarto inteiro,e em sua mente vazia de pensamentos. Não podia esquecer daquele cheiro. Não conseguia. Era o cheiro dela,tudo que ele precisava para conseguir seguir em frente.

Teria passado mais uma melancólica noite deitado pensando nela,até cair no sono horas depois para acordar um caco no dia seguinte. Era sua rotina,estava acostumado. Mas sempre se perguntava quando isso ia acabar. Quando conseguiria esquecê-la.

Ficou um bom tempo se mexendo e revirando na cama,incomodado com o perfume dela.

"Já lavei essas roupas de cama,por que seu aroma permanece?" ,pensava Sesshoumaru... "A maldita... Não me deixa em paz de jeito nenhum..."

A campainha tocou,e ele levou um susto considerável. Quem seria a essa hora? Talvez o porteiro,ou algum vizinho precisando de algo.

Foi até a sala apenas de samba canção,pouco se importando com o que a pessoa pensaria. Estava com sono,com raiva,com dor de cotovelo. Nada poderia piorar...

Abriu a porta e teria caído para trás se fosse um pouco mais louco.

_Era ela. _

Vestia uma calça jeans simples,uma camiseta regata preta e seus cabelos estavam soltos e desgrenhados. Não parecia ter se produzido,não parecia ter estado com o noivo.

Ele não resistiria a ela com aquele ar de quem quer algo.

-Sesshou...

-O que você quer?-ele perguntou rudemente.

Ela abriu a boca,mas se calou ao olhá-lo dos pés a cabeça. Reparou que ele estava desnudo,e corou ligeiramente,embora sua expressão demonstrasse que o corpo dele havia mexido seriamente com seus hormônios. E ele não a culpava,pois sabia que tinha um corpo e tanto.

-_Seu futuro marido_ sabe que veio aqui? –ele perguntou com um riso cínico.

-Não vim falar dele...-ela respondeu como se pedisse desculpas- Vim agradecer a você por ter...sabe,me apoiado quando brigamos hoje mais cedo...Foi muito bonito,muito..Bom,muito obrigada.

Ele suspirou penosamente. Ela não sabia mesmo. Não fazia idéia do quanto ele a amava. Não fazia idéia do quanto ele sofria por ela. Não fazia idéia do quanto ele sofria ao vê-la voltar aos braços de Inuyasha depois de cada noite que ficavam juntos. Isso doía,mais do qualquer coisa.

-Bonito,ah,foi muito bonito sim...-ele ironizou-Mas eu não sirvo nem pra te prender... Mesmo assim você sempre volta pra ele,não é? Do que adianta então um gesto bonito?

Ela o encarou ligeiramente confusa,embora nada tenha falado. Ele sabia que ela não tinha o que falar sobre Inuyasha. O que acontecia com eles era carnal,mas com seu noivo havia sentimento. Era assim que ela pensava.

-Você não pode ter misturado as coisas,Sesshou...-Kagome deu um sorriso enviesado- O que acontecia acabou aqui,e eu não queria mais enganar Inuyasha,ele não merece isso..Ele é muito bom,e...

Isso era demais pra ele. Ele era fraco,sabia disso.

-Ele não merece isso,não é? Oh,pobre Inuyasha,pobrezinho! Ele é muito bom,não é? E acabou aqui tudo que nos aconteceu? O que te traria na porta da minha casa num sábado às onze da noite? Veio só falar obrigada? ORA,POR DEUS,KAGOME!- ele cuspiu as palavras de forma agressiva,sentindo uma imensa raiva lhe invadir por inteiro- Quer saber de uma coisa? Quem é muito bom aqui sou eu. E você tem razão,Inuyasha não merece uma mulher como você. Você é de longe boa o suficiente pro meu irmão.

Kagome o encarou de olhos arregalados,sem conseguir retribuir as ofensas,sem conseguir digerir exatamente tudo que ele falara.

-E quer saber de uma coisa? Não apareça mais aqui. _Boa noite,Higurashi._-e fechou a porta na cara dela,embora uma sensação terrível de desconforto o tomasse por dentro.

Não queria ter ouvido dela que acontecia mais acabara ali. Não queria ter ouvido dela que ele misturara as coisas.

Era ruim demais.

Andou de volta ao quarto,mas a campainha voltou a tocar. Só podia ser ela.

-Meu Deus,como ela ainda está aí?-ele murmurou para si mesmo antes de voltar à sala.

Abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos,mas não encontrou Kagome chorando em nada do tipo. Ela não parecia estar o odiando. Parecia apenas...Arrependida.

-O que você...?

-Agora você vai se calar e me ouvir,Sesshoumaru! –ela retrucou empurrando-o para o apartamento,e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Olha aqui,eu já falei o que tinha pra falar,e...

-Ssshhh!-ela colocou o dedo indicador ns lábios dele,e Sesshoumaru pôde sentir um choque estranho com o toque dela. –Eu não quis te magoar,ok? Tudo que aconteceu foi porque eu quis,eu não te usei. E eu quero,Sesshoumaru...Mais do que nunca. Porque eu não sei viver sem você. Eu sei,isso parece clichê,mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nos seus beijos,nos seus toques,em você! É difícil,mas hoje quando você me abraçou fez com que tudo meio que explodisse... A ponto de eu não conseguir mais segurar,a ponto de não conseguir não vir aqui.

-Kagome,você mesma disse que...

-Me ouve,por favor...-ela suspirou - Droga,eu te amo... não posso fazer isso com o Inuyasha,mas é...

-Inevitável.

Ela apenas sorriu,e Sesshoumaru não fez nada mais do que balançar a cabeça. Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo,apenas se observando...Tudo parecia como antes,como fora por um bom tempo...

Ele a abraçou pela cintura,e ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços. Mas os dois apenas se olharam por um bom tempo. Ele se deixou perder na escuridão daqueles olhos,daqueles tão amados olhos. Os lábios não demoraram a se encontrarem num beijo necessário,cheio de vontade,cheio de carinho. Sesshoumaru a beijava como da última vez,como se tivesse que aproveitar mais do que nunca,como se ela nunca mais fosse voltar ali. Queria senti-la mais uma vez, queria tocá-la mais uma vez. Fazia tanto tempo...

Os dois foram lentamente até a cama,ainda trocando beijos. Ela o empurrou de leve,fazendo-o cair de costas na cama. Um brilho estranhamente malicioso apoderou-se do seu sorriso. Ele sabia o que estava por vir,mas dessa vez faria diferente. Não queria algo carnal. Faria amor com ela. Não sexo. Amor,apenas amor. Como queria há tanto tempo.

Ela estranhou quando ele inverteu as posições e começou a beijar lentamente o seu pescoço,fazendo uma linha até seu lábios,onde depositara um doce e curto beijo. Voltou a olhá-la nos olhos,e Kagome o beijou com mais fervor,com mais pudor que antes.

Enquanto o beijava,ela roçava as unhas nas costas dele,fazendo-o sentir arrepios,embora ele apenas continuasse a beijá-la.

Ele deixava uma das mãos escorregar lentamente pela barriga dela,levantando sua blusa,enquanto a outra mãos apenas abria sua calça jeans. Kagome soltou um gemido abafado quando ele mordiscou seu lábio e desabotoou seu sutiã.

Estava ali mais uma vez,quando jurara nunca mais tocá-la. Jurara a si mesmo esquecê-la. E estava ali. Mais uma vez.

Era sempre assim_,inevitável._

* * *

****

****

**Olá pessoas :D**

mito obrigada a todos que comentaram,fico muito feliz que esta fic esteja agradando alguém 8D

e desculpem acabar assim,na melhor parte. É porque o capítulo 4 promete ;)

huhuhuhu \o/

beijos,e comentem !_  
_


	4. Decisões

**Capítulo 4-Decisões**

Estava ali novamente,admirando seu belo corpo desnudo,enquanto suas línguas brincavam numa dança sensual e proibida. Tremendamente proibida. Mas ele não conseguia se ver ali,sem ela. Não podia sequer pensar no fato de que ela não se importava com ele,ou que não gostava dele. Isso doía mais do que se cravassem uma lança nas suas costas.

Ela mantinha a mesma mania de sempre,arranhava suas costas com suas enormes unhas vermelhas. Ela adorava vermelho,ele já sabia disso. Adorava suas lingeries vermelhas,seu batom vermelho. Era tão provocante. Quase tão provocante quanto aqueles seus olhos acinzentados.

Mas uma coisa ele precisava admitir,nada melhor do que poder tocá-la mais uma vez,com ou sem vermelho,com ou sem ressentimento. Era um pecado,ele sabia disso. "Não cobiçarás a mulher alheia",um dos dez mandamentos que ele desobedecia fervorosamente.

Lembrou-se impetuosamente da cena em que Kagome e Inuyasha se abraçavam no porão. Carinhosamente. E a relação deles era muito mais amor do que desejo. Sim,porque desejo ela sentia pelo irmão mais velho do noivo,com quem se encontrava na cama desnuda e sem sentir a menor culpa.

Sesshoumaru,pela primeira vez,se sentiu um lixo desprezível. Mas não conseguia fazer nada enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço e deixava marcas,não conseguia simplesmente empurrá-la e dizer para ir embora. Era mais forte que ele,podia ter certeza disso. Mas não agüentou lembrar de tudo aquilo e continuar na cama com ela,como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ou nunca tivesse acontecido.

Ele a empurrou levemente,e ela o encarou confusa. Aqueles malditos olhos acinzentados o perfuravam como se pudessem ver exatamente o que ele estava pensando naquele instante.

-Sesshou...?

-Não posso mais...-ele sussurrou com um nó na garganta –Não é certo,não é honesto. É tremendamente desprezível fazermos isso com Inuyasha.

A menção do nome do noivo pareceu fazer Kagome levar um jorro de água fria na cabeça. Ela saiu de cima de Sesshoumaru,ainda o encarando com aqueles olhos expressivos. Começou a colocar a roupa de volta,cortando o contato visual,cortando qualquer reação dele.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos,numa tentativa frustrada de não agarrá-la naquele instante e voltarem a fazer o que estavam fazendo. Queria que ela não ficasse tão sensual com aquele jeans,e com aquele cabelo meio desgrenhado. Queria afastá-la completamente de seus pensamentos,de sua vida.

Sua vida... Uma idéia acabara de iluminar sua mente.

-Não poderemos mais pecar dessa forma,Kagome...-ele comentou tentando parecer inflexível enquanto ela arrumava o cabelo no espelho -Vou sair do país.

Um baque e um gemido. Kagome derrubara a bolsa e fizera um som estranho quando ele falou a última frase.

-Sair do país? Como assim?

-Sabe,ir para _outro_ país...Fazer doutorado para arranjar um emprego fora daquela empresa que eu detesto. –ele respondeu,o nó na garganta parecendo apertar mais ao vê-la desanimar e deixar seus ombros caírem lentamente,fazendo-a parecer muito menos radiante.

-Quando?-foi a única palavra que sua voz embargada conseguiu perguntar em meio a tanta informação.

-Dentro de uma semana. –ele respondeu sem pensar muito.

Kagome jogou-se na cama novamente,largando a bolsa no chão e abraçando Sesshoumaru com um certo desespero. O perfume que ela emanava fazia com que ele raciocinasse bem mais lentamente com tanta proximidade.

Ele ficou sem reação,e apenas acariciou levemente a cintura dela. Próxima ao ouvido dele,ela murmurou com a voz falhando.

-Por que isso agora? Como eu vou ficar aqui sem você?

_Como eu vou ficar aqui sem você? _

Ele não evitou um sorriso imaginando quanta coragem ela tivera de falar aquilo...

-Você vai ficar bem melhor...- ele respondeu mais alto do que ela,embora a apertasse mais no abraço para evitar qualquer contato visual ao completar- Vai casar com Inuyasha e formar uma família.

Kagome enrijeceu,afastando-se e sentando ao lado dele na cama.

-É isso mesmo que você quer que aconteça,Sesshoumaru?-ela questionou friamente -Quer que eu me case com seu irmão e te deixe sair do país?É isso que você quer?Não me ver nunca mais?

-Não é isso que eu quero. –ele retrucou fitando-a com certa aspereza -Mas é assim que deve ser.

-_É assim que deve ser?_ –ela imitou sua frase com um tom irônico e pouco convincente-Só isso que você tem a falar,então?

Ele assentiu,o nó na garganta quase sufocando-o. Queria beijá-la como estava beijando minutos antes,queria dizer que não iria para outro país caso ela pedisse para ele ficar. Queria dizer que faria qualquer coisa por ela. Mas não podia,não podia simplesmente roubar a noiva do irmão. Não daquele jeito...

Ela levantou da cama,pegando a bolsa de novo e se dirigindo até a porta.

-É sempre assim mesmo,não é? Você me beija como nenhum outro homem já beijou,me toca como nenhum outro e tem a cara de pau de vir sempre com a mesma ladainha de "oh,você é mulher do meu irmão,saia daqui! Oh,eu não te mereço,não posso fazer isso com ele"! Eu cansei,Sesshoumaru. Já entendi que fui mera diversão e que você se recusa a enfrentar seu irmão por mim! Tudo bem,acho que _devo realmente_ ficar com Inuyasha,não é isso que você também acha?-ela falou tudo rapidamente,a voz falhando e os olhos faiscando como chamas perigosas.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado,apenas sentindo cada palavras dela feri-lo. Mas não levantou,não se opôs quando ela bateu a porta violentamente ao sair. Ela estava deixando-o. Mais uma vez. Mas agora parecia muito mais real,muito mais intocável. Ela tinha certa razão ao falar que ele se recusa a enfrentar o irmão,era em parte verdade. Mas não foi por medo como ela dera a entender,foi por orgulho e por integridade. Mulheres haviam muitas,milhares em todo o mundo,por que se prender apenas a ela? Por que não mudar de país e tentar uma vida diferente longe de seus perigos,de seu pecado?

Ele virou na cama,espantando qualquer pensamento sobre ela e sobre sua ida da cabeça,e tentando se convencer de que estava fazendo o que era certo. O problema era aquela cama,que trazia lembranças imensamente..Boas...Até demais para serem esquecidas. Sem contar com o fato de que o perfume dela estava impregnando tudo. Ele conhecia essa cena. Sempre terminava assim.

Decidiu ir tomar um banho quente e depois faria metade do que precisava para prosseguir com o plano recente de mudar de país.

Ao sair do banheiro,já arrumado,Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Embora estivesse dirigindo,o peso do que ia fazer o atormentava tanto que ele mal conseguia olhar o trânsito a sua volta. Era uma decisão importante,e que mudaria o curso de suas vidas. Eram outros planos,outros ares,outro futuro. E nenhum deles envolvendo Kagome.

Chegou à casa dos pais com uma expressão decidida,mas triste. Inuyasha não estava lá,então seria bem menos difícil. Possivelmente.

-Rose,pode falar pros meus pais que estou na sala de estar os aguardando?-ele pediu educadamente para a empregada,que apenas assentiu e subiu as escadas.

Ele esperou os dois chegarem,e os recebeu com um olhar intenso,e triste.

-O que lhe traz aqui tarde da noite,meu filho?-sua mãe questionou,notando a tristeza dele.

-É que eu tomei uma decisão,sobre a qual venho pensando ultimamente..E gostaria que vocês soubessem antes que eu tome qualquer atitude.

-Que decisão?-seu pai ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Vou me mudar de Tóquio,e pretendo trabalhar em Londres. –ele falou rapidamente,querendo soltar a informação de uma vez,e da forma menos ruim.

-Europa? Do outro lado do continente?-a mãe tapou a boca e seus olhos se arregalaram com um brilho estranho.

-Nem é pra tanto,mãe..-ele deu de ombros -Vocês podem me visitar quando quiserem,e vice e versa.

-Mas você deveria cuidar dos negócios da família com seu irmão,Sesshoumaru!-o pai exclamou levemente irritado,a tristeza clara em sua voz grave.

-Não vamos fingir que algum dia eu me interessei por isso,pai...-Sesshoumaru suspirou -Lá eu poderei estudar mais,e trabalhar no que eu realmente gosto...

-Mas é isso que você quer mesmo,querido?-sua mãe se aproximou,as lágrimas já visíveis em seus olhos claros.

-Sim. –ele respondeu com firmeza,tentando convencer a si mesmo de que era isso que ele queria. De verdade.

-Então apoiaremos sua decisão...-a mulher secou os olhos,e o filho a envolveu num abraço carinhoso.

Sesshoumaru achou que talvez fosse menos doloroso anunciar isso aos pais,e ver sua mãe triste,seu pai decepcionado por ele não querer mesmo cuidar dos negócios da família. Mas isso seria o certo a fazer. Ele nunca pretendera se mudar do Japão,mas essa era sua única alternativa. E no fim,seria realmente bom para ele. Nem sabia o quanto.

Passou-se uma semana até que Sesshoumaru arrumasse tudo para a viagem. Passagem,passaporte,bagagem,dinheiro... Já se decidira em comprar um apartamento perto da Universidade de Oxford,onde faria seu doutorado em Direito. Dinheiro não lhe seria problema,mas deixar o Japão seria complicado. Os amigos,a família,Kagome...

Ele suspirou alto,sentado na beira da piscina da casa dos pais. Era seu último domingo ali,com todos reunidos para almoçar,com aquela água brilhante sob o sol...Sentiria falta. Mas não era como se fosse morrer,não é? Seu vôo era dali a algumas horas,ele almoçaria e iria direto para o aeroporto,já que as malas estavam no carro.

Ouviu o barulho de motor sendo desligado,e olhou para a garagem. Da porta do Audi prateado,saiu o casal que ele mais detestava. Inuyasha vinha falando algo,e Kagome parecia se esforçar para prestar atenção,embora seu olhar estivesse desfocalizado enquanto eles se dirigiam até a porta principal. Ela parecia um pouco abatida,tentando fugir do abraço do noivo toda vez que ele se aproximava. Ela falava algo,e ele apenas assentia. Devia se queixar de calor,ou dizer não estar passando bem. Inuyasha era mesmo idiota de não perceber como ela estava estranha; se ele fosse noivo dela no lugar do irmão,notaria na hora.

Sesshoumaru mergulhou na piscina,numa tentativas frustrada de afastar qualquer pensamento pecaminoso de sua cabeça. Sentia-se esdrúxulo por desejar tanto a mulher do irmão. Sentia-se errado,sujo.

Ficou minutos dando voltas na piscina,tentando se cansar,como que por penitência. Quando saiu,ouviu a empregada se aproximar e pedir para ele entrar antes do almoço ser servido. Ele murmurou um 'sim' em resposta e enrolou-se numa toalha antes de se dirigir até o banheiro.

Ligou o chuveiro bem frio,sentindo a água escorrer lentamente como num baque surdo que dizia estar próximo demais o momento de ir. _Vê-la pela última vez._

Secou-se e foi procurar a muda de roupas na prateleira do banheiro dos fundos. Sufocou um grito quando viu que não estava sozinho,e tentou inutilmente se cobrir,embora não estivesse totalmente nu.

-O que faz aqui?-Sesshoumaru perguntou friamente,olhando para aquela expressão triste e cansada que ele tanto conhecia...

-Preciso falar com você,Sesshoumaru.

Ele não soube o que assustou mais: seu tom de voz seco e cortante ou a menção de seu nome como se aquilo custasse muito a ela. Quis dizer que não queria ouvi-la,mandá-la sair do banheiro. Mas ela já estava trancando a porta e se apoiando na pia como se isso fosse muito normal.

Ela não lhe deixou saída,tinha que ouvir o que ela queria dizer.

-Você vai para Londres depois do almoço?-aquilo foi uma espécie de pergunta retórica. Ela não queria resposta,e ele notou ao vê-la suspirar pesadamente. –Sabe quando vai voltar?

-Por que? Pretende arrumar uma festinha de boas vindas? Não,obrigado,eu dispenso. –ele ironizou,sentindo uma pontada de arrependimento crescer em seu peito. Não queria,mas precisava tratá-la grosseiramente.

-Por que faz isso,Sesshoumaru? Vai para longe para tentar me manter bem longe de você?-ela continuou,ignorando seu comentário, os olhos escuros brilhando em lágrimas que ela teimava em não derramar.

-Tanto melhor pra mim quanto pra você. –ele tentou ser curto e grosso,enquanto se vestia e tentava fugir daqueles olhos expressivos que ele _detestava_.

-E se eu pedisse para você ficar?-ela perguntou calmamente,como que com medo de ouvir a resposta.

-Ficar pra quê? Para presenciar o casamento do ano entre você e Inuyasha? Realmente,uma oferta tentadora...-ele ironizou mais uma vez,se sentindo mal com aquela conversa e o rumo que ela tomava.

-Pára com isso! –ela o puxou pela camisa,o trazendo até a beirada da pia e fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. –Eu...Eu não acho que você deva fugir assim do que há entre nós dois.

-Não existe **'nós dois'**,Kagome. –ele respondeu com a voz firme -Cada um tem que ir pelo seu caminho. E acredite,são caminhos **bem** distintos.

-Podemos mudar esses caminhos...

-Não podemos. –ele balançou a cabeça,sentindo o perfume dela invadir suas narinas e entorpecê-lo como das outras vezes- Vou fazer o que é melhor pra mim e pra você.

-Brincar de esconde-esconde na Inglaterra e fugir de mim é o seu caminho então?

-Tem muito mais em jogo,sabe?-ele irritou-se com a insinuação dela de que ele estava fugindo. Ela não entendia...- Não sei quem te fez pensar que você fazia parte dos meus planos. Espero que agora esteja bem esclarecido.

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto já corado de raiva de Kagome. Ela o empurrou e se abriu a porta do banheiro,mas antes de sair,falou com a voz magoada e arrastada:

-Você é um idiota.

-Você vai ficar bem. –ele retrucou quando a porta bateu e Kagome se afastou a passos largos e firmes.

* * *

Não me matem (nossa,como se muuuita gente lesse a fanfic \o\) 

a demora se deve ao fato de ser fim de ano,eu estava em provas e panz. mas o capítulo até que ficou bonitinho,sabe como é:D

eu sou muito chegada num drama,e a fanfic está prestes a embarcar em um. falando em embarcar,Sesshoumaru está corretíssimo em largar o Japão e ir pra Londres 8D hahaha

Mentira,no final ele se arrepende.. mas AAARGh,você vão ler isso depois :)

beijos,e obrigada a todos que acompanham e lêem a fic,weeeeeee õ/


	5. Londres

**Capítulo****5 – Londres**

A despedida da família não foi muito melosa,pois todos tinham dinheiro o bastante para visitá-lo quando quisessem. Inuyasha abraçou forte o irmão mais velho,e Sesshoumaru se sentiu desconfortável em olhar para seu lado e procurar aquela que fazia sua relação com o irmão ser ainda menos afetuosa.

Kagome estava sentada no sofá da sala de estar,aparentemente tentando não se envolver muito no _momento família_.

-Assim que chegar lá irá nos ligar,certo?-sua mãe lembrou pela décima vez na noite.

-Sim,mãe.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a extremidade do sofá,e Kagome ergueu os olhos. Ela não parecia mais tão furiosa quanto estava alguns instantes antes. Sua expressão era indecifrável,e ele entendia o motivo melhor do que ninguém.

Decidiu-se por não falar nada,apenas olhou-a atentamente. Tentando marcar seus traços,tentando não esquecer tudo pelo que eles haviam passado. Decorou cada traço do seu rosto; seus lábios dos beijos mais doces ou selvagens, seus cabelos negros que caíam como uma cascata pelas costas. E,principalmente,decorou aqueles olhos acinzentados que tanto atormentavam suas noites de sono. Ou seria melhor o termo 'noites de** falta** de sono'.

Inuyasha foi sentar-se ao lado da noiva,abraçando-a e cortando completamente o contato visual dos dois. Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça discretamente,sentindo uma terrível fisgada no estômago enquanto olhava o casal abraçado no sofá.

_Ela sempre fora dele,afinal._

* * *

Já passava das onze da noite quando ele saiu do aeroporto em direção ao hotel onde alugara um quarto. Mas só ficaria lá uma semana,até a mobília de seu apartamento ficar pronta. Sua pressa de sair do Japão não lhe permitira mais longos sete dias tão próximo dela. Queria esquecê-la a todo custo,e conseguiria.

Olhou a sua volta e viu as luzes de todas aquelas casas de Londres. Uma névoa esfumaçava o céu escuro e pouco estrelado. Os arranha-céus não eram tão comuns,mas a torre do Big Ben se sobressaía perto de qualquer um dos grandes prédios. Ele olhou o relógio. 11:20.

Puxou a mala de rodinhas e fez sinal para o primeiro táxi,embora tivesse quase caído na tentação de pegar um daqueles ônibus vermelhos de dois andares. Mas deveria ser realmente desconfortável andar num daqueles com uma mala grande como a sua. Quem sabe de manhã ele não poderia dar uma volta? Suas aulas só começariam em uma semana! Ele tinha tempo de sobra para conhecer a cidade que tanto gostava... Ou podia fazer isso agora,depois que chegasse no hotel. Não estava cansado da viagem como todos falam ao atravessar um continente. Queria mesmo era sair pra noite,conhecer gente nova... Quem sabe uma inglesa que lhe despertasse interesse e pudesse distraí-lo enquanto estivesse no país? Não seria uma má idéia,embora ele tivesse concordar que as inglesas não eram as mais bonitas...(N/A: ao contrário dos ingleses,que são os mais gatos. Rupert,Daniel,Tom .)

Entrou no hotel,pegou a chave do quarto que havia reservado e subiu.

O quarto era grande,tinha uma televisão de plasma,um frigobar,uma cama Box macia,um armário num tamanho ideal para seus pertences e uma janela que dava para a bela noite Londrina... Sesshoumaru vestiu uma roupa mais arrumada e saiu do hotel,a procura de um pouco de diversão.

Havia vários pubs lotados de gente,mas ele acabou escolhendo um numa rua mais tranqüila. As mesas estavam quase todas ocupadas,mas havia uma num recanto perto de uma das janelas. O lugar era iluminado fracamente,e toda a pintura era escura. Um jazz tocava lentamente,mas as batidas foram ficando mais animadas enquanto ficava mais tarde. Ele sentou-se e pediu um 'Hot Filadélfia' com uma coca-cola para começar. Comida de avião não era muito apetitosa mesmo...

Viu vários casais rindo e namorando por entre as luzes fracas e bruxuleantes,viu grupos imensos de amigos e por um instante,sentiu-se deslocado. Mas,não quis voltar para casa. Apesar de sozinho,o local era bem acolhedor. Talvez fosse a música suave,mas animada. Ou o 'Hot Filadélfia' que acabara de chegar,ou até mesmo uma loira que estava sentada no bar olhando-o impetuosamente. Ela parecia conhecê-lo de algum lugar,como ele também imaginava. Mas,por mais garanhão que fosse,não poderia simplesmente chegar nela e perguntar se já tinham se visto em algum lugar. Soaria completamente brega e irritante. Levaria uma resposta grosseira,podia até imaginar. Mas aquela mulher fugia da sua idéia de que as inglesas eram feias. Ela era realmente bonita. Tanto ou até mais que Kagome.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso,e ele apressou-se em pegá-lo. Era uma mensagem. De Kagome.

_"Você tinha razão. Eu vou ficar bem."_

Ele xingou-a mentalmente por tamanho atrevimento. Não imaginava que ela poderia ser tão fria e calculista a ponto de mandar-lhe uma mensagem daquelas.

Todos os momentos com Kagome pareceram passar como flashes em sua cabeça,e ele colocou a mão na têmpora como se sentisse uma forte dor. Na verdade,não sentia. Mas lembrar-se dela era realmente ruim. Aquele batom vermelho,aqueles olhos pretos...Aquele perfume impregnado em tudo no seu apartamento.

-Está se sentindo bem ou não está acostumado com o 'Hot Filadélfia' daqui?-uma voz calma e divertida soou atrás dele.

Sesshoumaru virou-se lentamente,tentando processar a informação. Como ela sabia que ele era japonês?

-Estou ótimo,e o 'Hot Filadélfia' é realmente mais forte aqui...-ele respondeu casual,empertigando-se e na cadeira e encarando a dona daquela voz que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

-Se incomoda se eu me sentar aqui com você?-ela questionou casualmente,apontando para a cadeira em frente a dele com uma das mãos. Suas unhas eram pintadas de preto,e Sesshoumaru começou a ter uma idéia vaga de onde a conhecia.

-Não,pode sentar...-ele respondeu meio zonzo.

Ela obedeceu,e cruzou as pernas num gesto sexy mas bem 'menina'. Tinha uma pele bem branca,olhos de um azul piscina e cabelos dourados e lisos que iam apenas até os ombros. Seu corpo era curvilíneo,ele não pôde deixar de notar,sem contar que ela usava uma calça jeans justa e um sobretudo preto de um tecido grosso por causa do frio. Ela era muito familiar.

-Como vão as coisas em Tóquio,e o que você veio fazer aqui em nossa pequena Londres?-ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela sorriu e ele imediatamente lembrou-se de _muita_ coisa.

-Rachel!-ele exclamou triunfante -Você estudou no Hanover Steef's comigo,você também era do grupo de redação da Orihime! Era a mais teimosa,a do sotaque mais irritante,a mais criativa e sem dúvida...

-A mais tagarela. Eu sei,você sempre reclamava disso,Sesshou.

Rachel deu uma risada e ele lembrou-se muita da menina de quatorze anos que estudara com ele na sétima série e na oitava. Mas no ensino médio,ela tinha retornado para a Inglaterra e parado de responder aos e-mails dele.

-Sabe como é,eu perdi minha senha daquele velho e-mail. E lamentei mesmo perder contato com todos vocês...Eu quase voltei pra Tóquio,sabe?

Sesshoumaru assentiu,bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante e prestando muita atenção no relato de Rachel sobre seu ensino médio Inglês. Ela se destacara muito e passara com facilidade para Oxford. Ele se engasgou.

-Você foi para Oxford? Está brincando,não é?

-Não,estou falando muito sério...Faço Direito lá,por quê?-ela ergueu uma sobrancelha,e Sesshoumaru quase se esqueceu de como gostava daquela gesto tão comum dela.4

-Eu vim para cá justamente para fazer Direito em Oxford!-ele exclamou exultante.

-Ah,colegas de classe de novo! Mal posso acreditar!-ela sorriu abertamente,e chamou o garçom- Isso merece um brinde,little Sesshou.

Ele torceu o nariz com o apelido. Ela sempre o chamara assim na época de escola,e ele detestava. Mas sabia muito bem respondê-la.

-Sweet Rach,mal posso esperar para puxar seu cabelo e falar mal dos professores como nos velhos tempos. –ele riu-se.

-Ah,por favor...Nós temos 20 anos e não 14...-ela retrucou com um aceno de mão- Sem contar que em Oxford,a maioria dos professores são muito severos.

-Ah,estou bem ansioso agora.

Ela deu outra risada,e pediu duas bebidas de nome esquisito ao garçom. Explicou a Sesshoumaru que era forte,mas que ele agüentaria. E os dois logo estavam envolvidos numa conversa animada sobre Direito,sobre os tempos de escola e sobre como seria legal estudarem juntos de novo.

Sesshoumaru não sabia,mas Rachel sempre fora muito encantada por ele. E ele,de certa forma,estava começando a apreciar o jeito como ela afastava a franja loura dos olhos azul piscina e do jeito como sorria sinceramente ao falar de quando eles eram amigos demais. Bons tempos,ele sempre emendava. No fim da noite ela ofereceu-se para levá-lo até o hotel para saber onde ele estava hospedado. Queria poder visitá-lo e mostrar a cidade a ele antes das aulas começarem,e poderiam ser os mesmos bons amigos de antes. Ou pelo menos achavam isso...

Havia bebido demais,Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem. Mas ainda estava sóbrio... Pelo menos o suficiente para sentir o perfume doce que Rachel exalava e o jeito alegre dela de explicar cada coisa pelo que eles passavam a caminho do hotel. Seu jeito era de uma menina encantada que acabara de ganhar o presente de Natal que mais pedira. Ou talvez fosse só a bebida...

Despediram-se com um forte abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de notar como sua pele era macia e como seu perfume era realmente bom sentido de perto. A loura acenou para ele antes de sair andando para seu apartamento não muito longe dali. Ele desejou intimamente poder tê-la em seus braços,mas faria as coisa devagar. Não queria mais um problema. Kagome ainda ocupava sua mente. E,_infelizmente_,seu coração.

Ele foi se deitar,mas pegou o celular e leu a mensagem dela outra vez.

Pensou que ela e Inuyasha deveriam estar fazendo amor agora,enquanto ele se culpava por estar começando a sentir algo pela sua velha colega de classe.

"_Quero que os dois se danem"_ ,ele pensou enraivecido.

E,pela primeira vez em muito tempo,ele adormeceu logo depois de se deitar.

Talvez ficar longe de Kagome realmente surtisse efeito. Talvez a distância pudesse mesmo fazê-lo esquecer-se dela. Tinha seu sono de volta,junto com sua dignidade,diga-se de passagem. Não rastejaria mais por uma mulher que preferia seu irmão mais novo,que não renunciaria ao noivo por ele. Se não o amava o suficiente para lutar por ele,então seria melhor mesmo é que não o amasse.

Teve um sono sem sonhos,sem lembranças dolorosas. Acordou de bom humor,e sentiu o friozinho entrando pela janela e cobrindo cada parte de sua pele alva. Era como se fosse uma vida nova,que nem parecia a sua. Olhou para o celular,e viu uma mensagem ali. Era de Rachel.

"_O que acha de um passeio hoje de manhã?Podemos almoçar juntos depois,e eu posso te mostrar alguns lugares muito interessantes aqui em Londres. Beijos,sweet Rach. P.S.: quando acordar,me ligue."_

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com a mensagem,e espreguiçou-se na cama antes de responder.

"_Já acordei,e acho a idéia do passeio realmente boa. Podemos comprar uns muffins depois do almoço. Você sempre falava com carinho deles... Beijos,little Sesshou. P.S:vou tomar um banho e te ligar para que nos encontremos no saguão do hotel."_

Ele largou o celular na cama e apressou-se para debaixo do chuveiro. Colocou uma roupa que gostava e borrifou um pouco de seu perfume caro no pescoço e nos pulsos. Penteou os cabelos e sorriu para a própria imagem no espelho.

Era,sem dúvida,uma vida nova. Da qual ele gostava. Mesmo.

* * *

Oi pessoas que ainda leêm essa fanfic sem noção .

hahahahaha,muito obrigada pelos comentários passados :D

amo mesmo ver que tenhos mais reviews e tal.

**Lunoca: **a Kagome talvez sofra com sua decisão,mas nada que alguns capítulos resolvam. Sesshoumaru resolveu partir pra outra,e uma velha colega de classe vai mostrá-lo qu existem outras mulheres,além de Kagome... Mas,sabe como é,o amor sempre fala mais alto. Aguarde por muitas surpresas :P e obg mesmo por ler a fic,continue comentando 8D

**Kanna Nagoky: **é,Kagome precisa deixar de ser idiota. Mas só o tempo irá ensiná-la a fazer as escolhes certas.

**Patty Zoldick:** Tá aí mais um capítulo,bobona 8D

gente,um grande beijo a todos que leram a fic até aqui. amo vocês ;)


	6. With smiles on our faces

**Capítulo 6-...With smiles on our faces  
**

Andou pelas ruas de Londres com Rachel até a hora do almoço. Cada lugar por onde eles passavam tinha uma história,uma significação para a loira...Sesshoumaru ria muito ao lado dela,e sentia cada vez mais que essa mudança fora uma ótima idéia. Nunca se divertira tanto desde que Kagome entrara em sua vida. Não que ele não gostasse dela,pelo contrário. Mas eles viviam uma 'relação' escondida,perigosa,nada agradável...Pegou-se pensando como seria se ela largasse Inuyasha de uma vez. Como eles poderiam ser felizes juntos,sem se esconder...Sem sentir culpa nenhuma.

-Onde andam esses pensamentos?-a voz calma de Rachel chamou sua atenção de volta,enquanto os dois tomavam um sorvete depois do almoço,sentados num banco de uma praça pacata no Leste da cidade.

-No Japão,talvez...-ele murmurou incerto,o olhar perdido no lago a frente deles,de onde esculturas muito bonitas pareciam até encará-lo de tão bem feitas.

-E esses pensamentos não deveriam se concentrar aqui,na Inglaterra?-a voz da loira soou mais insinuante do que devia,e ela corou quando ele a encarou firmemente. Rachel era uma mulher muito atraente,ele não podia negar. E parecia tão segura de si,tão mais decidida que Kagome...Droga! Por mais que tentasse,seus pensamento sempre voltavam para ela.

-Eu tenho um bom motivo para isso?-ele resolveu provocar,varrendo da mente qualquer coisa que lembrasse o Japão,seu apartamento,vermelho...Maldita cor! Rachel tinha que estar usando uma bela blusa vermelha por baixo do pesado casaco?

-Ah,você pode ter sim...-ela respondeu mais provocante ainda,se aproximando mais dele. Podia sentir sua respiração sobre seu rosto,e ele engoliu em seco. Não faria isso,simplesmente não podia. Mergulhou no azul dos olhos de Rachel,e viu que ela não parecia intimidada com a estranha falta de ação dele. Ela parecia até ter gostado... Ele fechou os olhos,apertando-os com uma força desnecessária quando uma das mãos de Rachel foi até sua nuca e arranhou. Podia sentir que ela se aproximava mais,roçando seus lábios nos dele levemente,tentando provocá-lo mais. Seu toque era macio,e não ousado como os de Kagome... Droga! Pensara nela de novo! Isso fez com que ele,subitamente,se afastasse de Rachel e a encarasse seriamente. Ela era legal demais para ser enganada. E Sesshoumaru sabia que se lhe deixasse prossegui com aquilo,acabaria magoando sua única amiga neste novo país.

Ela pareceu encabulada,mas não buscou seus olhos. Simplesmente olhou para o chão,repleto de folhas secas que indicavam o começo do outono,com uma certa timidez no rosto.

-Tem outra,não é?-a voz sempre suave e calma de Rachel lhe pareceu meio atordoada.

Sesshoumaru olhou de novo para o lago,a garganta meio seca. Não precisava responder,talvez aquele silêncio já tivesse respondido tudo e lhe pouparia de estragar mais ainda a grande amizade que estava crescendo entre eles.

-Sesshoumaru,acho que já vou...Tenho umas coisas para comprar,e...Bom,a gente se vê. –ela se levantou do banco e começou a andar.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Estragara tudo. De novo. É,uma coisa ele precisava admitir:não tinha sorte com mulheres.

A semana passou rápido demais,e ele se ocupara muito comprando coisas para o novo apartamento,livros para a faculdade e tudo mais. Não se comunicara com Rachel,e nem ela com ele...Suspirou ao lembrar-se do quase beijo no parque. Ele adorara o perfume dela,a doçura dela,aquele jeito de 'ninguém pode comigo'...Mas não conseguia simplesmente parar de pensar em Kagome cada vez que alguma outra mulher se aproximava dele. _Era inevitável_.

-Sr. Sesshoumaru?-a voz do outro lado do interfone o acordou de seus devaneios –O sr ainda está aí?

-Ahn...Estou...O que dizia mesmo?-ele massageou a têmpora.

-Que o pessoal da entrega da cama e do sofá já chegou,posso mandar subir?-o porteiro respondeu com uma paciência de Jó.

-Pode sim...-Sesshoumaru desligou o interfone e apoiou um braço na parede. Precisava prestar mais atenção na vida,não era de hoje que perdia a noção do tempo ou do lugar onde estava por pensar em Kagome. Isso estava freqüente demais,e ele tinha que fazer parar. Logo começariam suas aulas,e ele precisaria se concentrar. Aulas lhe lembravam que Rachel sumira mesmo. "Droga,eu sou mesmo muito babaca...",pensou irritado.

A campainha tocou alto e ele abriu a porta com uma expressão cansada. Desejou boa tarde aos entregadores e apontou onde deveriam deixar seus móveis. Seu celular vibrou no bolso,e ele pegou-o.

_Você tem uma mensagem de texto_,dizia o visor. Ele clicou e leu uma mensagem que fez seus ânimos reaparecerem.

"**Como vai,little Sesshou? Criei coragem para falar com você só agora. Haha,brincadeira...Estava muito atarefada nos últimos dias. Mas as aulas começam amanhã,está ansioso? Eu espero que sua japonesa não tenha dado notícias,porque eu não desisto fácil. Você sabe como eu sempre fui muito competitiva,certo? Me liga depois. Beijos,sweet Rach"**

Ele mal deu atenção aos homens que entravam e saiam de sua casa com os móveis... Sempre soube que a única solução para esquecer Kagome era conhecer mulheres novas,se envolver com mulheres novas. Apagá-la com um corretivo eficaz,que não deixaria que marcas lhe atormentassem mais. Rachel era a pessoa mais perfeita para isso. E ele não podia negar que sentiu um certo alivio ao ler aquela mensagem. Não pôde deixar de notar como ansiara por uma notícia dela,como ansiara para que ela lhe procurasse.

"**Também tenho andado muito atarefado,Rach...E a 'minha japonesa' é passado,não precisa se preocupar com ela. O que era do Japão,ficou no Japão,se é que me entende. Podemos sair pra jantar hoje? Beijos,little Sesshou. P.S.:adoro mulheres competitivas."**

Sentiu-se completamente errado,mas por que não tentar? Abaixaria a cabeça e viveria sempre com a sombra de Kagome lhe perturbando? Envelheceria solteiro,solitário e sem construir a família que sempre sonhou apenas porque ela não fora mulher o suficiente para assumir o que sentia por ele e lutar por isso? Talvez fosse só o destino mesmo;talvez ela simplesmente não fora feita para ele. E ele aceitaria isso a todo custo,querendo ela ou não...A partir dali ela seria um passado desagradável e sem retorno. Apenas uma lembrança...

Rachel contava animadamente mais uma de suas inacreditáveis histórias enquanto eles jantavam,e Sesshoumaru ria de cada uma delas. Reparou em como ela fora tímida em lhe cumprimentar e optara por um básico beijo na bochecha. Básico e rápido,ele percebeu. Talvez ela tivesse medo de se aproximar demais e fazê-lo se afastar demais como aconteceu no parque.

Eles jantaram,e depois ele a levou em casa cedo já que acordariam cedo para as aulas no dia seguinte.

-Tá entregue,mocinha... –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de boca,ao deixá-la em frente ao portão.

-Assim eu me sinto uma pizza. –ela girou os olhos e ele deu uma risada - Obrigada pelo jantar.

-Ah,não foi nada...-ele deu de ombros,e ela abriu um sorriso radiante. Esperara a noite toda para isso,e não demorou a encostá-la na grade do portão. Uma mão vagou até a cintura da loira,e a outra passeou pelos seus curtos cabelos loiros. Ela ofegou e pareceu prender a respiração no instante em que ele começou a acariciar suas costas por debaixo da blusa. Sua pele quente se arrepiou com o toque da mão fria dele,e ele deu um sorriso ao notar os efeitos que causava nela... Estática por alguns segundos,Rachel não pareceu capaz de mover os braços,e fechou os olhos no instante em que os lábios de Sesshoumaru colaram-se aos seus. Sua língua pediu passagem,e ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. A loira apoiou as mãos no peito dele e ao invés de enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço,ela o afastou levemente. Sesshoumaru soltou um grunhido de desaprovação e fixou seus olhos nos dela.

-Não quero que me use para esquecê-la,Sesshoumaru. –a voz dela saiu meio embargada e meio falha,e ele sentiu um aperto no peito que nada tinha a ver com as mãos de Rachel ainda paradas ali. –Vamos fazer as coisas devagar,ok?

-Como você quiser...-ele respondeu vencido, se afastando consideravelmente dela – Tenha uma boa noite,Rachel.

E saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos e a imagem nítida de Kagome encostada ali naquela grade no lugar de Rachel, fez um imenso sentimento de culpa se apoderar dele. Não podia usar Rachel dessa forma. Onde estava com a cabeça? No Japão,essa era a resposta,mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder algo assim...Balançou a cabeça furtivamente e se xingou dos palavrões mais baixos que conhecia. Era mesmo um idiota. Mas não podia negar que Rachel tinha alguma coisa a mais... Sorriu com a perspectiva de talvez,apenas _talvez_ estar gostando dela. Não seria nada mal,certo? Errado. O pior erro de um homem é despertar numa mulher o amor que não lhe é dirigido. Mas isso ele só descobriria mais tarde,quando a sujeira já estivesse feita.

Sesshoumaru chegou na universidade com um certo desconforto no estômago por ser novato. Mas se tranqüilizou quando Rachel pegou sua mão e começou a mostrar o campus animadamente,sem sequer mencionar a noite anterior e o que acontecera. Eles foram para a primeira aula,e Sesshoumaru teve que reconhecer que estudar em Oxford era mesmo uma ótima idéia. Não que o ensino no Japão fosse ruim,mas _Oxford é Oxford_! Os professores eram incríveis e as aulas eram muito dinâmicas.

Ele até conhecera um outro homem vindo do Japão,chamava-se Ruki e logo estavam amigos. Ruki já estava morando na Inglaterra há um ano,então tinha muitos amigos em Oxford,e era um daqueles meio mulherengos. Talvez por isso se aproximara de Sesshoumaru. Ele chamava atenção. _De verdade._ Quando entrou na sala,teve todos os olhares focados nele e pôde até ver algumas mulheres unirem as cabeças para cochichar algo sobre ele enquanto davam risinhos maliciosos. Ele não se incomodou nem um pouco. Talvez Londres pudesse lhe trazer um pouco de diversão...

Na hora do almoço,Ruki levou-o até sua mesa e apresentou alguns de seus amigos. Todos tinham boa aparência,e as mulheres eram talvez as mais bonitas da sala. Ruki era,sem dúvida,um daqueles populares nojentinhos. Embora Sesshoumaru tenha realmente gostado dele.

-Gente,este é o Sesshoumaru. –Ruki apresentou o novato aos amigos e todos acenaram para ele. Uma mulher ruiva fizeram isso bem animadamente,e passou o resto do almoço olhando-o sem cerimônia alguma...

-Ei,Ruki...-a ruiva resolveu se pronunciar depois que os rapazes tinham parado de falar de futebol por uns instantes - Quando vai ser aquela festa na sua casa mesmo?

-Sábado...-ele deu de ombros,e virou-se para Sesshoumaru –Bom,e você está convidado,cara...

Sesshoumaru tomou um gole do suco e deu um meio sorriso.

Festa.

Era**exatamente **disso que ele precisava.

Encher a cara,pegar uma mulher bonita como aquela ruiva e esquecer Kagome. Perfeito.

Ele olhou em volta,procurando Rachel com os olhos,e viu quando ela se sentou numa mesa com duas garotas que pareciam suas melhores amigas. Ela sorriu quando viu que ele a encarava e ele apenas correspondeu,voltando de novo sua atenção para os relatos da última festa que Ruki dera.

O resto do dia na faculdade foi até que calmo para alguém que começa a andar com os populares. Sesshoumaru descobriu que a ruiva que tanto flertara com ele no almoço se chamava Lana e que ela era ex-namorada de Ruki. Não que isso fosse despertar qualquer inimizade entre os dois,já que Ruki não parecia bancar o tipo sensível. A grande maioria das garotas babava sempre que ele passava,por isso ele tinha um ar meio presunçoso,apesar de ser bem humilde até. Pelo menos humilde para o nível de popularidade dele,o que é muita coisa se for parar para pensar.

O resto da semana foi um pouco cansativo,porque Sesshoumaru sempre tinha muitos trabalhos e pesquisas a fazer,então nem tinha levado Rachel para sair. Eles se viam só nas aulas,embora ela andasse em outro grupo.

Sesshoumaru podia até se arriscar a dizer que pouco a pouco ia se acostumando com Londres e talvez nem quisesse voltar para o Japão. Lembrou-se uns instantes de Kagome,então realmente achou que ficar em Londres podia ser uma boa idéia. Ligara para a família no sábado antes de ir para a badalada festa de Ruki,e sua mãe dissera que todos os preparativos para o casamento dela e Inuyasha já estavam prontos. Ele sentiu um incômodo no estômago,mas ignorou e respondeu algo como "Que ótimo!". Sua mãe também insistia para ele comparecer ao casamento de seu único irmão,e que apesar das desavenças,_eles eram irmãos! _ Sesshoumaru explicou que não podia,mas que mandaria um presente e um cartão bonito. O aperto na garganta aumentando a cada palavra que ele ouvia sobre este maldito casamento. Seria no próximo sábado,ele foi lembrado. Mas não se arriscaria a comparecer. E por que iria mesmo? Para chorar como uma criança ao ver a única mulher que ele amou na vida se casando com seu próprio irmão? Para ver os olhos falsamente felizes dela e os beijos apaixonados que não eram correspondidos com tanta animação por ela?

Se fosse para isso,ele ia preferir uma dessas festinhas que duravam a noite toda. Sofreria menos com a ressaca do que com a dor de cotovelo. Deu uma risada sarcástica com este pensamento tão infantil. Não via a hora de esquecer Kagome. Eladefinitivamente lhe fazia mal. **Muito mal.**

* * *

Chegou na festa pouco antes das nove horas,e já tinha bastante gente bêbada e _quase_ perdendo a linha. Sorriu levemente quando Ruki acenou para ele,de um canto da festa onde ele olhava os convidados com uma latinha de cerveja nas mãos. Lana sorriu para ele do local onde estava sentada com umas amigas. Ele correspondeu,e procurou algum lugar onde pudesse buscar uma bebida. Mulheres,bebida,música alta. Era _exatamente_ disso que ele precisava depois de receber as notícias do casamento de Kagome e Inuyasha. Aquela estúpida farsa que eles chamavam de casamento. E ainda queriam que ele fosse! Muita audácia...

-E aí,Sesshoumaru?-Ruki chegou sabe Deus de onde com duas latas de cerveja,estendendo uma para o amigo que parecia um pouco perturbado.

Ele apenas aceitou a cerveja e deu um longo gole,meneando a cabeça logo depois enquanto sentia uma conhecida sensação de melhoria no humor que o álcool lhe proporcionava.

-Já pegou quantas,Ruki?-perguntou com um tom meio debochado.

-Nenhuma,cara. A garota que eu _realmente_ gosto acaba de entrar pela porta,e eu vou lá fazer as honras da casa. –ele respondeu com um brilho diferente no olhar,fazendo Sesshoumaru dirigir a atenção para a porta,onde uma bela loira estava parada,olhando em volta com um singelo sorriso. Rachel. Era de Rachel que Ruki gostava. Só podia ser brincadeira.

Sesshoumaru quase se engasgou com a cerveja ao ver que Rachel vinha até eles com uma animação que só podia dizer respeito a ele. Tentou dar um sorriso amarelo para a loira quando ela fez menção de abraçá-lo,e Ruki se precipitou sem notar o clima de tensão entre os dois.

Ruki,um dos poucos amigos que ele tinha arranjado naquele país totalmente desconhecido,estava apaixonado pela mulher que ele...Pegava? Não,pegava era um termo muito desprezível. Bom,ele e Rachel _tinham_ alguma coisa,afinal. Mas ele se sentia um traidor por isso. Era quase como o que sentia por Inuyasha,a diferença é que ele e Ruki se davam bem.

-Olá...-ela falou meio incerta,chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

-Ah...Oi,Rachel...-ele respondeu quase gaguejando,sendo forçado a dar um sorriso para disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Ahn...Vocês se conhecem?-Ruki ergueu as sobrancelhas e logo se serviu de outra latinha de cerveja.

-É...Rachel é uma velha amiga. –Sesshoumaru explicou,vendo a loira de esguelha observando-o aturdida.

-Hum...-Ruki lançou um olhar entre severo e brincalhão para o amigo e logo se virou para Rachel,e olhou-a com seu olhar mais conquistador – Quer dançar?

Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos,e Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar rapidamente,não querendo que Ruki notasse nada. Droga,essas coisas só aconteciam com ele mesmo...

Ele pegou outra cerveja e se dirigiu para perto de uma janela,sem ter tempo de ouvir Rachel aceitar o convite de Ruki e os dois se unirem aos vários casais que dançavam animadamente na pista improvisada da sala da casa dele. A música era envolvente,e ele podia notar que Ruki tinha algum poder sobre todas as mulheres,já que Rachel não parecia sequer se lembrar dele enquanto os dois dançavam quase colados. Ela parecia sequer lembrar do _quase_ beijo deles ou do _quase_ envolvimento deles. Na verdade,ela mal parecia se lembrar que ele existia de fato.

Sesshoumaru pegou mais uma latinha no bar e a bebida deixou de parecer tão agradável. Ele se sentia um lixo por ter perdido sua garota,embora não quisesse passar com Ruki pela mesma situação que passava com Inuyasha...Devia ser muito álcool... É,talvez fosse melhor renunciar a festinha dos populares e voltar para seu apartamento,onde uma Rachel visivelmente encantada por Ruki não estaria dentro do seu campo de visão,e ele podia alugar um filme pornô ou algo do tipo para se divertir o resto da noite. Qualquer coisa parecia melhor que ficar ali naquela maldita festa. Mas continuou parado,bebendo outra cerveja enquanto tudo parecia mais turvo e mais longínquo. Ele se afastou quando uma mulher atraente se aproximou oferecendo uísque. Misturar seria suicídio. Sem contar que ela tinha longos cabelos negros que lembravam os de Kagome,embora não fossem levemente ondulados e brilhosos como os da mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos todos os dias,todas as horas... Lembrou-se que ela devia estar uma pilha de nervos com a proximidade do casamento,mas xingou-a quando pensou no fato de que ela preferia mesmo se enganar e continuar com essa farsa ridícula de amar Inuyasha. Ela não precisava dizer,quando eles estavam juntos ele sabia o que ela realmente sentia. Talvez só ela não soubesse...

Rachel e Ruki estavam colados como se fossem um só,envolvidos num beijo que chamava a atenção de todos. Sesshoumaru largou a latinha e decidiu pegar um táxi e ir embora. Não ficaria ali para ver aquilo. Não que sentisse ciúmes,mas o orgulho ferido era mais aguçado quando estava levemente bêbado...

Chegou em casa poucos minutos depois,vendo todo seu plano de diversão de sábado indo por água abaixo... Música alta,bebida e mulherada? Pff,agora ele estava deitado na cama,se embebedando com uma garrafa de uísque que encontrara na dispensa enquanto via um filme pornô que passava na TV a cabo já que não tivera ânimo(nem condição)de ir à uma locadora.

A que ponto chegara,não é? O antigo Sesshoumaru animado que não faltava à nenhuma festa,que pegava sempre as mais bonitas e desejadas,que nunca se envolvia emocionalmente,esse Sesshoumaru antigo estava enterrado por baixo da hipócrita vidinha que ele estava levando desde que se envolveu com Kagome. Era tão errado,mas lhe parecia tão certo cada vez que olhava dentro daquelas orbes escuras. Era tão proibido,mas parecia tão livre quando ela largava a bolsa no sofá da casa dele e o beijava avidamente sem qualquer preocupação de fechar a porta...Ele suspirou pesadamente,desejando outra garrafa de uísque,já que estava sóbrio o suficiente para lembrar de muitas coisas que fizera com Kagome.

Estava se levantando da cama para procurar um pijama,e já tinha tirado a camisa e jogado em qualquer gaveta quando a campainha soou.

Ele resolveu não atender,perante a possibilidade de ser Rachel com a cara mais lavada do mundo vindo pedir desculpas por ter ficado com Ruki. E ele não queria ouvi-la,pois até preferia que ela realmente esquecesse ele e ficasse com seu amigo popular.

Mas a pessoa do outro lado pareceu insistente e tocara mais três vezes depois que ele resolveu não abrir a porta. Sesshoumaru não ligou para o fato de estar só de calça jeans e relativamente(leia-se completamente) bêbado,e foi abrir a porta.

Teria gritado e esmurrado a pessoa que se encontrava ali na sua frente caso fosse um covarde que bate em mulheres. Não era Rachel como ele esperava. Era _muito_ pior.

-O que diabos **você **está fazendo na minha casa?-ele perguntou lentamente com aquela voz de bêbado sofrido,olhando descrente para a mulher a sua frente.

-Nós precisamos conversar...-ela respondeu visivelmente nervosa,tentando manter os olhos longe do tanquinho malhado exposto à sua frente.

-Olha só...-ele bobeou debilmente quando tentou se apoiar no batente da porta. O álcool parecia piorar muito mais seu conceito de direção e ele agradeceu não ter voltado da festa dirigindo...(N/a: se beber não dirija :D)-Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de falar com _você_ hoje. Na verdade,não estou nem mesmo afim de _ver_ a sua cara nojenta nunca mais na minha vida!-ele apontou o dedo em riste,a visão ficando mais turva e o apartamento parecendo girar bem mais ao seu redor. –Droga,por que essa coisa não para de girar?

Então a cena mais patética de sua vida aconteceu ali naquele exato momento,ele caiu no completamente bêbado e quase desacordado. Mas aqueles braços finos o seguraram com convicção,apoiando-o nela e levando-o até a cama. Ele deu um sorriso alegre,e vazio,sentindo aquele perfume tão conhecido invadir suas narinas quando ela deitou-o na cama,acomodando o travesseiro e cobrindo-o.

-Bom,eu não tinha exatamente planejado te encontrar assim...-ela falou docemente,sem qualquer vestígio de raiva na voz.

-Eu sou um idiota...-ele murmurou bebadamente,quase que em lágrimas. Ela estava se levantando e uma imensa sensação de perda se apoderou dele. –Onde você vai?

-Eu volto amanhã,quando você estiver melhor...

-Eu quero que você fique...-ele murmurou sofregamente,segurando forte a mão dela,vendo meio turvamente que ela sorria.

-Mas,Sesshou...

-Por favor...Só deita aqui do meu lado...-ele bateu no espaço vazio da cama ao seu lado,um sorriso bobo formado nos lábios que tremiam –Quero poder sentir seu perfume,quero poder sentir o seu corpo perto do meu...Mesmo que seja só enquanto dormimos...

-Sesshoumaru,temos muito o que conversar...-ela se sentou no espaço vazio,mas ele fez sinal para que ela deitasse .

-Amanhã conversamos...Será que hoje dá pra você esquecer um pouco quem nós somos e o quanto somos errados e apenas me abraçar?-os olhos escuros dela se encheram de lágrimas,e ele acariciou seu rosto docemente- Eu te odeio as vezes,mas não vivo sem você...

Ela não falou mais nada,apenas balançou a cabeça e tirou os sapatos antes de deitar ao lado dele e puxar um pouco das cobertas.

Ele passou uma mão pela cintura dela,e a outra afundou naqueles logos cabelos negros,fazendo uma carícia que ela apreciava de olhos fechados com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sorriu também quando ela o abraçou por debaixo das cobertas e depositou um beijo em seu rosto. Não só por ela estar ali com ele,e por sorrir para ele de novo. E sim porque esta era a _primeira vez_ que eles dormiam abraçados.

* * *

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários,gente :D

Lunoca,Linoklis,Kanna,Little Thati,Carolzinha e Rukia,MUITO obrigada mesmo por lerem esta fic complexa e que me veio na mente do nada :

hahahaha,beijão! e desculpem a demora.


	7. Um Recomeço

_**N/A :** Gente,antes e mais nada quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fanfic.  
E quero dedicá-la,é claro para a Patty. Porque essa fanfic foi presente pra ela,com o casal preferido dela :)  
Pode realmente estar uma merda,porque eu não entendo tanto assim de Inuyasha. Mas eu dei o meu melhor,e espero que gostem do final. Beijos,e mais uma vez,obrigada._

* * *

**Capítulo 7- Um recomeço**

O sol fraco e morno de Londres entrava pela janela e batia em meu rosto,me fazendo abrir os olhos devagar. Um leve perfume invadiu minhas narinas e eu sorri. Conheço muito bem este perfume,é um dos que eu mais gosto. Virei para o lado e me deparei com aquele rosto que ocupava minha mente o tempo inteiro,iluminado pelo sol,mechas negras do cabelo caindo nos olhos,e ela nem parecia se importar. Eu até arriscaria dizer que ela dormiu sorrindo.

Seus olhos castanhos se abriram e ela me encarou seriamente. Ficamos assim alguns minutos,e eu ficaria o dia todo,não queria muito conversar. Embora ela não parecesse disposta a esperar para conversar.

-Eu o deixei. –disse simplesmente,embora parecesse incerta se deveria prosseguir. Suspirou e completou -Contei sobre nós dois.

Por incrível que pareça,eu não me surpreendi tanto com esta afirmação. Uma hora ele ia ficar sabendo. Eu não sorri,não falei nada,apenas continuei sério,a encarando. Como ela conseguia ser tão bonita até mesmo de cabelos desgrenhados e cara de sono?

Ela se sentou na cama,entrelaçou os dedos das duas mãos e olhou para as cobertas. Sentei-me também e a olhei de novo,incapaz de formar uma frase para expressar o que sentia naquele momento. Na verdade,eu só queria beijá-la e abraçá-la e dizer o quanto eu a amava. Talvez amor fosse um sentimento muito forte. Talvez a assustasse dizer isso assim,de cara.

-Como ele reagiu?-foi a primeira coisa que perguntei.

Kagome cobriu os olhos com as mãos e respirou fundo.

-Ele ficou arrasado. Sabe como é,gritou,chorou,jogou coisas...Mas depois se tranqüilizou e cancelou o casamento,a festa...E jogou tudo nosso numa lixeira.

-Nossos pais...Todos ficaram sabendo?-senti um nó esquisito na garganta. Era muito ruim imaginar meus pais me odiando.

-Ficaram. –ela me encarou muito séria,seu rosto muito pálido e os olhos escuros cheios de lágrimas –Eles não reagiram tão mal. Sua mãe disse que entendeu finalmente sua mudança repentina. Ela pediu para você voltar...E seu pai...Seu pai não falou nada.

Sentia um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Raiva de tudo isso,vergonha do meu irmão,medo do que meu pai achava de tudo isso,arrependimento de ter começado tudo com Kagome. Isso tinha gerado todos esses problemas. Eu tinha me _apaixonado_ por ela, ficado cego por uns instantes e tinha feito tudo para ela largá-lo,contar a verdade e poder ficar comigo tranqüilamente. E por que agora isso não parecia mais tão certo?

Talvez fosse pela reação dos meus familiares. Eu não _queria _que eles me odiassem. Posso nunca ter me dado muito bem com Inuyasha,mas imaginá-lo me odiando é uma coisa horrível.

E valia a pena?

Valia a pena ter o ódio da sua família por causa de uma mulher? Valia a pena largar tudo para ficar com ela,mesmo sabendo que não somos aprovados pelas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida? Valia a pena sofrer mais ainda por causa dela?

E o que ela estava sofrendo?

Ela não o amava. Nunca o amou,afinal. Senão nem teria ido me procurar da primeira vez.

Talvez ela nem mesmo me amasse...Fosse só desejo. Não sei...Não posso deixar de reconhecer que sou bem melhor que meu irmão _em tudo_. Tirando matemática. É por isso que ele vai assumir a empresa da família e eu sou apenas o advogado que gosta de ler.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou longamente. Eu a olhei por alguns instantes firmemente. Ela era mesmo tudo que eu mais queria...Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples?

-E agora?-a voz dela saiu mansa e levemente assustada.

Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer. Achávamos que seria bem mais fácil depois que tudo isso acabasse. Mas não,as coisas agora pareciam mais difíceis.

-Não posso largar a faculdade aqui agora que comecei...-falei casualmente.

-Eu posso ficar aqui...Arranjar um emprego,e...

-Não sei se você devia.

Ela me encarou confusa. Franziu o cenho e me analisou como se eu estivesse bem diferente daquele Sesshoumaru que deixou o Japão. E,pensando bem,eu realmente estava.

-O que aconteceu com toda aquela história de "só seremos felizes se você largar Inuyasha"?-ela questionou com as bochechas vermelhas e uma expressão um tanto quanto... Decepcionada.

-Kagome...As coisas não são tão simples...

-AH,NÃO SÃO?-ela já tinha se levantado e me encarava muito irritada- Quer dizer que tudo que eu fiz por nós não significa nada para você?

-Por nós?-eu é quem estava de pé agora,do outro lado da cama. –Você fez isso por _você_,não por _nós._ O que você queria era a sua felicidade,mas por todo esse tempo você não pensou em mim,e se pensou não fez nada para mudar a minha situação!

-Eu só posso ser feliz com você,Sesshoumaru! Por que você complica tanto as coisas?

-Eu não complico as coisas,Kagome! A nossa 'coisa' é que sempre foi bem complicada,se você parar para pensar. –eu respirei fundo,e sentia uma leveza ao falar tudo aquilo que tinha segurado por tanto tempo- Como você acha que eu me sentia ao transar com a noiva do meu irmão? Como você acha que ele vai me tratar depois disso? Isto é se ele não começar a fingir que eu não existo...

-COMO SE VOCÊS FOSSEM BONS AMIGOS!-ela bradou mais irritada ainda,seu rosto gradativamente mais vermelho e os punhos fechados.

-NÓS FOMOS!-eu berrei de volta,uma espécie de raiva acumulada surgindo cada vez que ela falava alguma coisa. – Mas as coisas pioraram quando você apareceu e nós começamos a...Enganá-lo.

-Eu não fiz nada sozinha. Você tinha plena consciência do que fazia comigo,não venha me dizer que eu sou a errada. –seus belos olhos castanhos estavam marejados e ela parecia prestes a chorar.

-Não é isso que eu estou falando!- passei as mãos no rosto e suspirei- Só não sei se vou poder lidar com todos eles agora que sabem de tudo. Não sei se quero que eles me odeiem. Não sei se vale a pena tudo isso por...Você sabe,por isso –apontei ela e depois a mim mesmo como se faltasse alguma palavra para descrever que o 'isso' era a nossa _relação._

-Então agora nós...Isso - ela imitou meu gesto com um certo sarcasmo - Isso não vale a pena? Quando você discutia comigo por não terminar com ele,isso valia a pena,e agora que tudo acabou não vale mais? Então você só pode mesmo é gostar de fazer tudo as escondidas,não é? Você deve gostar de saber que seu irmão é o corno da...

-CALA A BOCA!-berrei o mais alto que pude e as lágrimas finalmente rolaram pelo rosto pálido de Kagome. Ela não secou o rosto,apenas continuou me encarando como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo. –Não fale do que você não sabe.

Ela deu uma risada seca e me olhou friamente.

-Sabe o que não vale a pena,Sesshoumaru? -mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela,embora ela não parecesse fraquejar-Continuar discutindo aqui com você. Eu vou embora,e vou sumir da sua vida,então você poderá se livrar_ disso_.

Kagome pegou a bolsa e saiu a passos firmes do apartamento,batendo a porta com força. E o pior de tudo,sem sequer olhar para trás.

Eu bati com a mão na testa e soltei um gemido. Além de ter que vê-la indo embora,eu estava numa ressaca dos infernos. Maldita dor de cabeça, maldita bebida, maldita mulher.

Então olhei pela qüinquagésima vez o celular,e nada dela retornar meus recados,ligações ou mensagens. Eu desisti e depois de tomar um longo banho,um analgésico,tomar um café bem forte e me arrumar,saí de casa para procurá-la. Só notei que não sabia nem por onde começar quando fechei o portão do prédio e vi todas aquelas pessoas andando para lá e para cá,na grandiosidade de Londres e de seus numerosos habitantes e visitantes. Bom,não podia piorar.

É,podia sim.

Rachel acaba de sair de um táxi e está vindo na minha direção. Merda.

-Sesshou,eu preciso que você...-ela já ia falando,suas mãos se direcionando aos meus ombros, e eu me afastei suspirando irritado.

-Não precisa dizer nada,Rachel. É sério, tá tudo bem. –eu tentei me explicar,embora não tivesse me saído bem.

-Não está,Sesshou. –ela me encarou firmemente- Eu e Ruki ontem...Quero dizer,nós não sabíamos disso tudo,dessa enrolação toda,e...

-Rachel,ela está aqui. –falei simplesmente,e ela logo arregalou os olhos.

Ficou me olhando em silêncio por alguns segundos que mais pareceram uma eternidade. Os olhos dela também são muito expressivos,e pareciam tentar decifrar até o fundo da minha alma.

-Então é por isso...-ela deu um meio-sorriso.

-O que?-perguntei sem entender muito bem ao que ela se referia.

-Por isso que seus olhos estão brilhando dessa forma,então. –ela deu de ombros,e um sorriso triste se formou naqueles lábios finos. Ela não parecia magoada nem nada assim,mas simplesmente não podia dizer que estava feliz.

-Não sabia que dava pra perceber...-respondi sem graça,e ela balançou a cabeça.

-Acho que chegamos ao fim da linha,então...-ela se aproximou mais,me desafiando a fazer o que ela não deixava desde que nos reencontramos.

-Ruki gosta mesmo de você,foi o que ele disse quando você entrou na festa dele...-tentei disfarçar,mas ela se aproximou mais ainda,e seus lábios quase tocaram os meus. E ela não fechava os olhos, continuava me encarando firme com as mãos descendo dos meus ombros para as minhas costas. Merda.

-E eu dele,sabe? Mas,de fato,nós tivemos alguma coisa. –então ela me abraçou. Isso mesmo,apenas abraçou e eu inspirei seu perfume adocicado. Rachel podia ser uma amiga,certo? – Não se esqueça de mim,mesmo estando com ela. Eu ainda sinto por você um sentimento de...Carinho,ou sei lá. Se precisar de alguém pra conversar besteira,e tal, pode me chamar, _little Sesshou._

-Eu vou chamar mesmo,hein? –ela riu,e eu beijei seu rosto com um respeito que jamais imaginei ter por uma mulher tão bonita e tão desejável.

Daí ela simplesmente se afastou e saiu andando, se virando uma única vez para acenar e dar um sorriso fofo. Rachel era incrível,mas não era para mim. Ela e ruki tem tudo a ver,se você for parar para analisar.

Continuei paralisado ali,sem saber para onde ir,onde procurar. Naquele momento eu só queria um bom uísque,e até mesmo um cigarro. Só fumei uma vez na vida,e foi depois de dormir pela primeira vez com Kagome. Saí na noite seguinte para uma boate e bebi todas,fumei com um amigo e beijei tantas mulheres que cheguei totalmente cheirando a mulher em casa. O ruim foi acordar com a pior dor de cabeça e o gosto ruim de cigarro na boca. Eu quis me bater por ter fumado,já que sempre repudiei isso. Mas eu estava transtornado,porque tinha dormido com a namorada do meu irmão. Nossa rivalidade sempre foi enorme,mas eu nunca cobicei nenhuma das mulheres dele. Nem aquela que era modelo,e tinha pernas tão grandes e tão bonitas,nem mesmo aquela meio _indie _que usava um corte de cabelo pelo qual em encantei.

Mas nenhuma dessas se igualava a Kagome. Ela tinha alguma coisa,tinha um sorriso,um encanto...Tinha um...Algo a mais que me fisgou desde o início.

Era incrível a maneira que seus beijos me excitavam e ao mesmo tempo me encantavam. Incrível como ela nem precisava falar nada para eu perceber que ela iria à minha casa aquela noite. Incrível como ela conseguia ser displicente ao conversar comigo na frente de Inuyasha,como se nada tivesse sequer acontecido entre nós. Como se eu fosse simplesmente o irmão do namorado dela. O irmão _feio_ do namorado dela,sabe como é. Não que eu seja feio,mas ela me olhava como se eu fosse. Ela olhava para Inuyasha como se ele fosse o único. E talvez até fosse mesmo no início, embora ela tenha me escolhido no final.

Suspirei pesadamente,e saí andando até onde meus pés me levassem. Virei a primeira esquina,e fui andando direto inconscientemente até uma pracinha pequena que existia numa rua próxima a faculdade.

As crianças andavam ali de bicicleta,patins,e todas essas coisas. Tinham muitas pessoas caminhando com seus cachorros também,e eu não entendi porque havia parado ali,se não significava nada para mim.

Meu celular vibrou,e era uma mensagem. Dela. Merda.

"_Vou pegar o primeiro vôo para qualquer lugar longe daqui. Não temos mais nada a resolver,e eu vou sumir por um tempo. Não se preocupe,porque não procurarei seu irmão."_

Eu gelei,e senti meu coração palpitar como se eu fosse um adolescente imbecil e apaixonado. Eu vou atrás dela,é claro. Não posso deixá-la partir de vez. Simplesmente não posso.

Peguei o primeiro táxi e mandei ele ir voando para o aeroporto,disse que se tivesse multas era só mandar para o meu endereço que eu pagaria. Tinha que chegar o mais rápido possível no aeroporto,ele não fazia idéia do quanto.

Chegamos lá em quinze longos minutos, nos quais quase destruí o tecido da minha calça jeans de tanto arranhar. Mesmo sem ter unha.

Saí correndo,atropelando algumas pessoas enquanto murmurava desculpas. Olhei o painel dos próximos vôos,sem saber exatamente em qual procurar primeiro. Isto é,se eu conseguisse procurá-la. Olhei para a recepcionista do balcão e uma idéia me veio à cabeça.

-Com licença,mas eu preciso saber em que vôo a passageira Kagome Higurashi está. –falei com a voz firme e impassível,e a recepcionista de cabelo bem preso e sorriso falso apenas franziu o cenho.

-Desculpe,senhor,mas não podemos fornecer este tipo de informação. –ela respondeu com aquela voz que parecia gravada copiosamente.

-Você não está entendendo,eu **preciso** saber em que vôo ela está. –falei mais firme ainda,com os punhos cerrados em cima do balcão.

-Desculpe mesmo,senhor. –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,e eu bati no balcão com raiva,assustando algumas pessoas na fila.

Eu dei as costas praguejando alto,mas sem ter outra alternativa senão procurar e pronto. Não podia ser tão difícil,não podia ser tão impossível.

Subi as escadas rolantes para os locais de embarcação,vendo tantas pessoas que seria difícil encontrá-la ali. Ainda mais porque nem sabia para que lado ela ia, para onde ela tinha comprado as passagens,ou qualquer outra informação,de fato,importante.

Suspirei nervosamente. Eu não podia perdê-la. Eu não iria perdê-la. Não agora que tudo podia se resolver.

Avistei uma cabeleira escura e brilhante,e não precisei pensar duas vezes em saber que era ela. Só podia ser ela. Corri o máximo que pude,mais até do que esperava de meus pés para aquela distância. Ela estava numa fila pequena,prestes a embarcar,e eu fiz o que menos esperava. Gritei.

Gritei o nome dela com um certo desespero ao vê-la procurar a passagem na bolsa para entregar à moça do check in. Ela se virou,e me olhou. Não foi um olhar ressentido,ou enraivecido. Foi só um olhar triste e duvidoso. Ela não ia voltar atrás. Tentou me dizer isso pelo olhar,e eu entendi perfeitamente. Corri mais ainda,ficando até onde a faixa me deixava ir,sendo ameaçado caso pulasse aquela cerca pelos seguranças fortões que me encaravam. Ela suspirou lentamente,e entregou de vez a passagem para a moça que olhava para aquela cena com os olhos levemente arregalados. E logo todos no aeroporto me olhariam assim.

-Kagome,não vá. –eu falei com um tom de voz quase que desesperado,e ela me olhou de novo. Dessa vez,podia ver que ela estava mesmo em dúvida. Eu precisava tirar essa duvida dela,antes que fosse tarde demais. Estávamos a menos de dois metros de distância,e eu não precisava gritar. Mas usei meu tom mais urgente ao prosseguir – Eu não posso ficar sem você,_não posso._

Ela fechou os olhos com força,querendo fingir que não me ouvia,porque estava decidida a me esquecer. Ou pelo menos achava isso.

Mas eu não ia desistir. Não naquela altura do campeonato. Vi que as pessoas já me olhavam surpresas,e a moça do check in segurava a passagem dela sem saber o que fazer.

-Kagome,eu só te peço cinco minutos de atenção...-usei meu tom mais implorante – Por favor.

Kagome suspirou lentamente de novo,buscando um resquício de sanidade para não me ouvir e embarcar logo naquele vôo. Mas a sanidade a deixou quando ela abriu os olhos e me encarou. Os meus olhos estavam perdidos naquele instante. Perdidos na escuridão dos olhos dela. Perdidos na escuridão de vê-la me abandonar. Outra vez.

E eu fiquei esperando. Ansioso. Não tinha mais o que falar para fazê-la desistir de ir embora. Eu já tinha pedido por favor. Tinha implorado por ela,e agora a decisão só cabia a ela.

Ela bufou irritada,e saiu da fila,correndo,ao meu encontro.

Na hora,eu não acreditei.

Acreditei menos ainda quando a vi parada na minha frente,os braços cruzados e os olhos chorosos. Sua expressão ainda era firme e ela tentava não se aproximar muito para que eu pudesse tocá-la. Porque aí sim ela ficaria perdida.

Mas eu não ouvi seus pedidos mudos para não me aproximar. Eu tinha conseguido meus cinco minutos,certo? Eu segurei a mão dela,e ela me encarou confusa,embora possa jurar ter visto a mão dela tremer ao entrar em contato com a minha de novo.

-Vamos logo,você tem cinco minutos. –ela falou com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

E eu tive uma idéia.

Saí andando o mais rápido que pude,puxando-a pela mão,sob protestos.

Subi com ela até uma espécie de cobertura do aeroporto,que eu conheci pouco depois de chegar a Londres. Dava para ver metade da cidade de lá. E os aviões decolando. E o pôr-do-sol acinzentado,graças ao _Fog _da Inglaterra. Era tudo muito belo.

Ela estacou quando chegou lá. Parou e ficou olhando tudo,maravilhada,embora não dissesse nada. Eu sempre soube que ela gostava dessas coisas românticas.

-É incrível a vista daqui. -ela comentou,sem se dar por vencida,é claro,usando seu tom de voz mais displicente.

Kagome estava quase na ponta da cobertura,e olhava para baixo com um olhar amedrontado. Eu me aproximei devagar,a abraçando por trás com delicadeza. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente,pude notar. Eu encostei meu queixo no ombro dela,aspirando o cheiro bom do xampu que ela usava. O perfume bom dela. Os dois se misturando numa fragrância que simplesmente me enlouquecia.

-Acho que se tivesse te conhecido antes,tudo podia ter sido diferente. –ela falou,num fio de voz.

-Isso não quer dizer que não podemos recomeçar. –respondi num sussurro,e ela se encolheu. Eu sei que a minha voz assim,no pescoço dela,ainda a faz estremecer.

-E esquecer de tudo pelo que passamos? –ela respondeu,irônica. –Não seria nada fácil.

-Eu gosto de desafios. –respondi,provocante,roçando de leve meus lábios no pescoço alvo dela,e recebi um suspiro mais alto de reprovação. Ela tem uma fraqueza no pescoço que eu sempre conheci.

Estava escurecendo,e as luzes da cidade apareciam como pontos no nosso campo de visão. Kagome sorriu com aquela bela visão,e eu a girei para ficar de frente para mim.

Seu olhar ainda estava meio perdido e desolado,mas ela não pareceu querer ceder. Ainda estava nervosa,ainda estava insegura. Nossa 'relação' sempre foi assim muito confusa. Eu entendo que ela esteja em dúvida se deve ou não seguir em frente.

Eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo dela,que voava com o vento,atrás de sua orelha,e ela continuou com aquele olhar inseguro. Acariciei o rosto dela com a outra mão,e fui descendo-a lentamente para a cintura,e puxei-a para mim. Ela cedeu sem dificuldades,mas apoiou as mãos no meu peito quando eu me aproximei mais. Ela me encarava muito séria,esperando que eu falasse algo. Aquilo de agir sem falar estava irritando muito seu gênio difícil e inseguro,pude notar.

-Kagome,eu não vou dizer que entenderei se você quiser ir. –comecei a falar num fio de voz,e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Porque eu realmente ficarei perdido aqui sem você. Eu nunca fui um cara muito romântico,nunca pensei que fosse querer uma única mulher para sempre.

Pude ver a sombra de um sorriso naquele rosto sério,mas ela manteve as mãos fracamente apoiadas no meu peito.

-E eu não sei o que dizer para a mulher por quem me apaixonei,certo? Eu sou péssimo com as palavras,você sabe. –e eu me aproximei do ouvido dela para prosseguir,num sussurro,aquela frase que apitara na minha cabeça há tanto tempo – Só que eu te amo,Kagome. E estou total e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você.

Não precisava ouvir uma resposta para saber o que ela tinha pensado. Suas mãos apertaram minha camisa,e se dirigiram lentamente até a minha nuca,onde ela as cravou com pouca força. Suas unhas vermelhas,afiadas,que sempre me arranhavam deixando sua marca.

Eu a segurei mais firmemente pela cintura,e deixei que minha outra mão se perdesse naquela cascata de cabelos escuros e brilhantes que sempre me agradaram demais. Ela sorriu quando a encarei,e eu mirei seus lábios convidativos. Tinha esperado tanto por esse momento que mal sabia por onde começar.

Podia sentir sua respiração se misturando à minha,seus dedos frios acariciando a minha nuca,provocando arrepios que eu nem lembrava que podia sentir.

Ela mordiscou levemente meu lábio inferior,e foi como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por todo o meu corpo. Meu Deus,essa mulher não existe. Ela não pode ter tanto poder assim sobre mim.

-Seus cinco minutos se esgotaram. –ela murmurou contra a minha boca,fazendo nossos lábios roçarem,me trazendo sensações que eu não poderia descrever.

Dizem que beijar a pessoa que você ama é totalmente diferente de beijar uma pessoa qualquer. Eu nunca acreditei muito nisso. Mas podia concordar agora. Beijar Kagome era algo surreal.

Não querendo mais prolongar aquilo,eu selei nossos lábios,fazendo todas aquelas sensações se multiplicarem,fazendo todos os arrepios voltarem. Minha língua pediu passagem,e o beijo se tornou mais agressivo,mais urgente. Talvez fosse o desejo reprimido,talvez o tempo demasiado longo pelo que esperamos,ou talvez fosse só o efeito que ela causava em mim...Não sei explicar.

Seu gosto era inconfundível. Melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse experimentado.

Diminuímos o ritmo lentamente,e nos separamos ofegantes. Kagome me encarou,e um sorriso singelo brincou em seus lábios. Eu queria dizer o quanto a amava,o quanto eu precisava dela. Mas as palavras me escaparam quando ela colou nossas bocas novamente,iniciando um beijo delicado e amoroso. E ainda assim era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha provado.

Depois de uma eternidade,talvez,ela me abraçou forte. Muito forte. Senti seus lábios roçarem no meu pescoço levemente,e ela beijou a curva do meu pescoço com uma certa doçura. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer,não sabia se devíamos ir embora,não sabia de mais nada. Era incrível a sensação de abraçá-la,de inspirar seu perfume tão profundamente. Ela era tudo que eu queria,tudo que eu precisava.

-Eu amo você. –ela murmurou num fio de voz,junto ao meu ouvido,o que me fez ter todos os calafrios de novo.

E eu já não podia mais raciocinar,não depois de ouvir isso.

'_Eu amo você'_

Vindo dos lábios dela. Da mulher que eu amo. Da mulher da minha vida.

A partir dali,nós tínhamos recomeçado. Da melhor forma, do jeito certo.

E eu ainda tinha a mesma expressão de um alcoólatra que não bebera o suficiente de sua bebida preferida a cada vez que ela me beijava daquela forma intensa e carinhosa. Eu ficava bêbado por ela,bêbado _dela_. O olhar injetado,a respiração falha,o coração acelerado. Eu odiava seus sorrisos irônicos cada vez que eu fazia piadas sobre sua obsessão por vermelho. Porque eu também era obcecado por vermelho,e não tinha muito direito de falar isso dela.

Eu passei a dormir abraçado com ela,inebriado com seu perfume,encantado com seus cabelos escuros e brilhantes. Ainda odiava o jeito que ela me conquistava mais e mais a cada dia,sem me permitir deixar de amá-la nem que fosse um pouco.

Brigávamos por bobagens algumas vezes,e era difícil chegar a um entendimento,tendo em vista que ela era a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conhecia.

Mas as nossas reconciliações eram as melhores,devo acrescentar. Eu não conseguia não dizer que a amava todos os dias,antes de dormir,ou em qualquer outro momento. Porque amá-la era inevitável,e eu queria que ela soubesse disso a todo momento.

Não posso afirmar que sou a pessoa certa para fazê-la a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Mas eu chegarei o mais perto disso possível. Porque,apesar de sermos tão diferentes,não existe nada com que eu me importe mais do que com ela. _Apenas ela. _

É como se eu tivesse esperado toda a minha vida por isso, por tê-la para mim.

Tê-la realmente,se é que me entende. Sem ser escondido,sem ser errado e desleal.

Poder apresentá-la aos meus amigos como minha namorada. Minha.

Por pouco tempo,é claro. Tínhamos os mais sinceros planos de casar,fazer família,e todas essas coisas que casais de verdade fazem.

Passei muito tempo para digerir aquele fato,de dormir com ela ao meu lado todos os dias,e acordar para vê-la sorrindo. Um sorriso feliz. Sem pegar a bolsa e voltar para os braços de mais ninguém. Não tinha me acostumado ainda quando ela se aninhava para perto de mim,exigindo um abraço que eu nunca negava,antes de dormir. Dando um daqueles sorrisos exultantes que eu sempre via quando dizia que a amava.

Sinceramente,acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso tudo. Mesmo que estejamos,de fato,juntos.

Ela era minha,afinal?

Era. Ah,como era.

E isto era simplesmente **_inevitável._**


End file.
